<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tainted Love by Viscount_Vampyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409871">Tainted Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre'>Viscount_Vampyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shadow-Elf ranger from Nagarythe and a Norscan Blood Knight both are searching for something more than merely fighting. Finding each other the two develop feelings which they struggle to accept, until passion and desperation overwhelms them.<br/>Please read and review, let me know what you think, and if you see any issues or errors please point them out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>female elf | male vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tainted Love</p><p>By the Viscount Vampire</p><p>Prompt, title, and request by Anonymous</p><p>…</p><p>A Shadow-Elf ranger from Nagarythe and a Norscan Blood Knight both are searching for something more than merely fighting. Finding each other the two develop feelings which they struggle to accept, until passion and desperation overwhelms them.</p><p>…</p><p>This is a romantic short story with a slow burn and eventual smut. If you like it consider dropping a kudos, and feel free to let me know what you think. If you want to read more of my works consider checking out my profile page, thank you.</p><p>VV</p><p>…</p><p>Tainted Love</p><p>A war camp is a paradoxical thing, it’s both organised and chaotic… Civilised and barbaric.</p><p>The rows of tents and how they are organised behind palisade walls is like the ordering of a city or colony. Forge works in one area, granaries in another, a boxing pit for entertainment, latrines and water for cleanliness.</p><p>The rank and file of troops were packed tightly together according to their profession; spearmen and swordsmen, archers and rangers, auxiliaries and conscripts.</p><p>But the officers, the veterans, the cavalry. They had quarters of their own, leagues and bounds better than the men they commanded.</p><p>The largest tent of all was reserved for the camp’s commander. The army’s general…</p><p>It was near the middle of the camp, and so large that it was as if it were a palace, or castle at the centre of its own city. The floor was carpeted, the material walls thick, and standing inside one smelt flowers and perfume, masking the outside’s stench of horse scat, mud, and soldiery.</p><p>It made Alyria want to spit in disgust.</p><p>She was sitting at the General’s table, inside the camp rather than out there, in the field taking the fight to the Druchii. Looking at the soft, beautifully armoured men around the table filled her with resentment. She hated such a place, erected by such <em>people</em>, and more than that she hated having to be there…</p><p>The foul, cursed Prince <em>Malekith</em>, had launched several armies and officers of his black, and sickened country, under arms towards Ulthuan.</p><p>Only when land along the northern coast in Chrace, Cothique, and Yvresse, was taken did the Phoenix Court and the other Princes take serious note.</p><p>Some wondered, in their warm, cushioned towers, if these incursions meant the Witch King had intended another grand campaign upon Ulthuan.</p><p>
  <em>Fools</em>
</p><p>Alyria Swiftwind was a Shadow Elf, a trueborn daughter of Nagarythe. And as any child of Nagarythe knew, the <em>Naggarothi</em> were never truly far from their shores.</p><p>Even though it’d been an age since Malekith last truly endeavoured upon conquest, his disloyal and self-serving subjects had always raided and pirated the coast. Villages and towns could be taken and held by the foul Druchii for months before being dislodged, appeased, or sated on Asur blood.</p><p>Alyria suppressed a sneer.</p><p>Her people had always fought the Druchii… Their villages and towns were always the first to burn. <em>Her</em> blood was the first to be spilt.</p><p>Word travelled that an army had taken much of the Blighted Isle. And this was true. Yet at the Phoenix King’s command the best among Nagarythe’s troops were to supplement Chrace’s defence?</p><p>Recalling the state of affairs made her scoff, ‘Where was our reprieve? Where has been our reinforcement?’</p><p>Her bitterness was no longer hidden and her dour expression reddened with anger. Until something stole her attention, something familiar. And she realised it was her name.</p><p>Tapping the table and parchment in front of him again General Ranûil snapped, “Alyria? Nagarythe! I’m speaking to you.”</p><p>She looked at the general, then to the other officers on her left and right.</p><p>‘How long had she been lost in the forest of her thoughts?’ Her cheeks wanted to redden but she supressed it as best she could,</p><p>“Yes, y-yes General.”</p><p>He bared his eyes down on her for a moment. Then he uttered a stern order,</p><p>“These next words are for the few now.”</p><p>At this nearly everyone emptied the tent, sitting up from their seats, bowing to the general, before moving towards the flap outside. Only the general, his lieutenant, a herald of the King, a noble from Chrace, and Alyria remained.</p><p>When he was comfortable that the men who had left were away from the entrance and earshot he finally spoke.</p><p>“We’ve recently tortured several Druchii scouts, and our spies have confirmed what you are now about to hear.”</p><p>Alyria blinked and her mouth dried. Stiffening and leaning forwards uncomfortably she nodded.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Ranûil paused, looking at the herald before continuing.</p><p>“A general of significant rank and reputation has arrived. Apparently, his orders are to take command and to spearhead the Druchii campaign. Now that winter is on her way and their progress has been hampered it seems that they’ve gotten a man who knows how to wage war through the snows.”</p><p>Alyria swallowed and looked to the other men, their quiet and sombre faces told her everything she needed to know.</p><p>Ranûil waited a long time, merely looking at her, before he continued,</p><p>“As one of our more experienced rangers from Nagarythe I am…” he looked down and tapped the parchment again, “reluctant to send you off like this.”</p><p>Looking to his right at the King’s herald he nodded. The herald, a stuck-up, emotionless man from Caledor, now began speaking,</p><p>“Your orders are to trek to the north of the island. You will be alone, and there will be no assistance for you once you leave here.”</p><p>Alyria pursed her lips.</p><p>“You will find the general, his personal staff, and kill them.”</p><p>Ranûil and the other men looked at the herald uncomfortably.</p><p>“If his staff escape you, but you are still able to ensure his death this is acceptable. However, if you fail in silencing this general, do not come back.”</p><p>Alyria blinked, her chest now thumping as she stared back at the herald’s smarmy, proud, face.</p><p>Ranûil now spoke up, his voice almost conciliatory, “I had hoped that you would be given some support in this, but there are none of significant veterancy available, that we can spare.”</p><p>The herald took up a glass of water and drank from it, his voice lowering as he repeated a line from a poem, “<em>Fast and home, to those who go alone</em>.”</p><p>General Ranûil stiffened.</p><p>Alyria ignored the herald’s words as she stood, “Who is this Druchii general?”</p><p>The lieutenant spoke up now, “They call him the <em>White Manticore</em>. His true name is Valish Kalinside. The reason why this is so-“</p><p>The other men interrupted and the lieutenant furrowed his brow raising his voice over them, “It’s important she know!”</p><p>Ranûil nodded and raised his hand, silencing the others and allowing the lieutenant to continue.</p><p>“This White Manticore, Valish, he’s been fighting at the personal command of the Witch King north of their great watch towers, far in the bosom of the chaos wastes. He’s also a fanatic… Hoping to cut a swath of carnage until he can become consecrated in the hallowed halls of Khaine’s temple.”</p><p>Alyria drew a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>The general grunted and added, “He’s a harbinger of pure death.”</p><p>Alyria scoffed, “And I have to kill him, alone?”</p><p>The herald smirked, “All men die.”</p><p>Making no effort to hide her resentment she stared the man down before asking Ranûil,</p><p>“General, this is a large island, it’ll take days to find him in the Druchii occupied territory, let alone, time to learn his habits and to do this properly.”</p><p>The officers all looked at her sternly. She tilted her chin back as she straightened, “How long do I have?”</p><p>…</p><p>Falling…</p><p>With a yell and a start Fjor came to, waking from another horrible nightmare.</p><p>If he dreamt, it was always the same; a horrible, pitch-black, descent. His arms and body weighted, and the sensation rendering him totally helpless.</p><p>Was there any worse a feeling to a warrior?</p><p>Running his fingers through his short hair he grunted and moved out of his sleep roll. Feeling down his chin, he noticed the stubble and let out another groan.</p><p>“Gods…”</p><p>Reaching into his satchel and feeling around he eventually found his shaving razor. An exquisite piece of imperial steel he’d found off of a dead officer many, <em>many</em>, years ago.</p><p>Tilting his head and feeling his skin he drew the blade, dry, across his flesh. Cutting the coarse uncomfortable hairs off his face. The blade was as cool as the wind, and felt to him smooth. Listening to the crackling of the blade across his stubble he closed his eyes and merely listened on.</p><p>In short order he finished shaving and sighed in irritation, feeling something wet on his finger.</p><p>“I think I cut myself.” He sniggered, “Some Norscan. Been spending too much time among milk drinkers, huh?”</p><p>Laughing he shook his head before feeling along his face for the source of the nick, eventually locating the small wound along his right cheek.</p><p>Pressing against himself and bringing his finger into view, his eyes focused on the digit, and he looked at the dark, thick, blood. A rumble in his stomach and a tightness in his chest made him suddenly uncomfortable. Gritting his teeth and breathing shallowly, Fjor felt a flash of revulsion as he blinked and forced himself to look away.</p><p>“Curses of old…” he mumbled.</p><p>Flicking his finger, he then folded the razor and turned to stow the blade back into his satchel. Picking his pack up he looked to his right, near his side was a worn, faded, cloak. Once a brilliant and deep crimson.</p><p>Before wearing it, he eyed it forlornly, a fond memory of his brothers-in-arms coming to him. It had been a gift, one of the only things he still had from that time. Letting out a breath as he dressed it around his neck and shoulders, over his satchel.</p><p>Fjor mused, “<em>Ordo Draconis</em>… What a time.”</p><p>The burrow-like dwelling he had slept in for the night must have once been a fox-den. He’d found the spot mostly by chance, nearly stepping through its roof while he travelled the previous evening.</p><p>It had been uncomfortable, and he resented how he stiff he now felt, but with the rain the previous night and the cold winds coming from the north, a night of fitful sleep was preferable to becoming soaked to the bone and chilled next to death.</p><p>Rolling and stowing his sleep roll into his bag he slung the heavy leather sack over his shoulder before taking up his longsword affectionately. With a reserved smirk he tied it back where it belonged, at his side. Then when he had collected himself, he pushed the small door-like brush from the den’s opening and climbed out.</p><p>The sky was as it had been yesterday; overcast. The sun’s rays seemed perpetually obscured by clouds of grey, while a cool breeze blew over the ridges to the north.</p><p>Fjor took a deep breath and stretched his arms before he continued along the craggy path he’d been following. Since coming to the northern islands of Ulthuan, he hadn’t felt as close to home in a long while…</p><p>Though there was a blight upon the land, there still grew trees and other vegetation. But they were like the hinterlands of his snow-swept homeland. Gnarled and darkened scrub sparsely covered the ground, while the trees were bleak and tall, moaning with the wind at night like banshees upon the moors. Despite the clouds the plants continued to grow, as if in spite of the what had happened during the sundering.</p><p>This latest place he travelled to, the Blighted Isle, had no shortage of foes to test his mettle upon; the brother elves seemed to have been drawn into a war among themselves once again. The Asur defending against the raids and the horrible malice of their Druchii kin.</p><p>‘How long had they truly been doing this?’ Fjor wondered, ‘In my time alone I’ve known them to have lobbed troops at one another a dozen times or more. This latest conflict seems to have escalated from mere pirating, into something resembling an actual campaign. Is it possible that mad King is trying again?’</p><p>The Norscan furrowed his brow and pursed his lips thinking for a moment and feeling an unnatural shiver come up his spine.</p><p>Druchii and Asur troops were clashing at several places, unpredictably and sporadically at first. By now it seemed that the Asur had been unable to force the Naggarothi away, and clearer lines were growing across the coast of what territory had been lost…</p><p>Fjor walked for a while until he smelt smoke on the wind, minding his trail he followed it, staying low and pulling the strap of his bag tighter and keeping his other hand at his hilt as he advanced over the rocks and sharp thistles towards the remnants of a skirmish.</p><p>Broken hefts of spears, and shattered shields could be seen near a lowland, and movement too.</p><p>The small battlefield he’d happened upon wasn’t deserted.</p><p>In fact, the winners still remained.</p><p>While crows circled overhead, a cocky band had taken up a strange watch of sorts over their fallen kin.</p><p>Squinting Fjor looked down from his perch and saw several Druchii… Their dark armour glinting in the midmorning light, and scattered on the ground at their feet were the bodies of some lost platoon of Asur.</p><p>Laughing and pulling arrows and bolts from the cuirasses of several dead, a Druchii then threw them onto a small fire they’d set. Another Druchii was going from body to body, cutting ears. The others were drinking and sitting, wiping their brows, cleaning their swords or their repeater crossbows as they joked with their fellows.</p><p>‘Poor fools must have been wandering all night till they found these Druchii…’</p><p>Looking back at the Druchii cutting ears Fjor sneered, one of the Asur wasn’t yet dead, and as the knife approached, he began screaming, fitfully fighting as the Druchii cackled and his companions cheered on, entertained by their sadistic ways.</p><p>Letting out a breath Fjor closed his eyes, his chest rumbling until he finally gave in, cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Blast it… If that damned Abhorash could see me now…”</p><p>With one hand on his scabbard and his other on the hilt he nodded and opened his eyes as he drew the steel. Stepping forwards and straightening, the Druchii quickly saw him and began yelling to each other.</p><p>“Well then…”</p><p>One of them hastily tried arming his repeater.</p><p>The one cutting ears was closest to Fjor, and once he saw the Human he snarled and drew his own sword, dropping his trophies but keeping his dagger.</p><p>Fjor nodded as he began picking up the speed, raising his own blade and closing the distance between them.</p><p>“Alright, then, been too long since I last had a good scrap!”</p><p>The Druchii let out a battle cry, beseeching Khaine as he lunged towards Fjor. Matching the elf’s yell with his own the Norscan set into battle and the clang of their steel rebounded loudly across the valley.</p><p>…</p><p>A pack, a quiver of the finest arrows, a freshly hewn bow, taut strings, a satchel of dried trail-food, a short-sword, and light chainmail under her tunic, ranger’s cloak, trousers, and tall boots were all the companions Alyria took and was allowed when she left the Asur encampment.</p><p>‘Couldn’t even give me a horse…’ she thought bitterly as she sped off the dirt road and into the brush.</p><p>She tried to keep still her ire against her commanders, and against her kin… But for the Druchii she let it fester. She whispered the name of her quarry under her breath and she pictured him: gaunt features, pale, <em>death-like</em> skin, and horrific, marred, armour of ebony.</p><p>An arrow through the eye, through the heart, perhaps both, so long as it was done Alyria would be satisfied, let alone her commanders.</p><p>With the grace of a lithe, experienced ranger, she bounded through the blighted foliage of the desiccated and gloomy country side.</p><p>‘How many times?’ she wondered, ‘How many more times must I fell these Druchii till they leave it be and stay in their frozen prison!’</p><p>Her chest tightened and she lost herself in a familiar line, merely leaping and moving mechanically as she terrorised herself with memories and passions.</p><p>Missing the rock she’d aimed at, she gasped sharply as she rolled and flipped herself to the side, avoiding what could have been an exceptionally nasty fall.</p><p>The shock was enough to quiet her mind and for a moment Alyria stood, panting, staring down at the rock and patch of uneven ground where she nearly tumbled.</p><p>Scoffing she blinked and held her breath,</p><p>‘Gods… if ever there was a sign for me to calm…’</p><p>Taking several breaths and calming herself down she nodded and turned back towards her path, this time focusing more on her movement than her passion.</p><p>“So easily given to excesses…” she chastised, “That’s how quick one might become seduced by <em>him</em>…”</p><p>She felt a shudder and reviled the idea of Slaanesh.</p><p>Though she’d matured in the last decades, Alyria still remembered well the fear she had and the instant inconsolable rage of blood-passion. Of forgetting herself and falling into the sport and perfection of death. How close she’d come to that hair’s length of distance between her kin, those true born of Nagarythe, and the distant wayward children of Naggaroth.</p><p>For any Asur born in the sundered remains of the Shadow Lands, focusing on the differences between those that remained and those that followed Malekith was a difficult enough bridal to bear without also having to worry over the interest of ‘she who thirsts’.</p><p>“Gah!” she cried.</p><p>Digging her heels into the dirt she came to a stop again, and addressed herself in frustration, “Enough!”</p><p>Alyria furrowed her brow and swallowed the dryness in her mouth. Digging her nails into the palm of her left hand she growled before setting back into a run, hoping that the rocks and stones, the broken trees and the distant mountains might quiet her thoughts.</p><p>The she-elf ranger pushed with her thighs, leaping and eventually finding a calming, almost meditative, stride to her movement.</p><p>‘There…’ she remarked happily, ‘We’ve got it now.’</p><p>The sun was moving as she ran, and was a few hours from approaching its zenith. Since leaving her camp at daybreak she’d made excellent time.</p><p>Panting with a smirk on her face Alyria turned her head behind her a moment and squinted, mentally calculating how far she’d been able to come.</p><p>Then looking back ahead she redoubled her efforts, ‘Gods know how much further till I get over the Druchii lines…’</p><p>A few more chains of distance later and to her left she started to hear yelling. She furrowed her brow and began to slow, first in confusion.</p><p>Then the smell of smoke, the din of arms, and the yelling of battle was clearer.</p><p>She blinked and unslung her bow, “What?” she wondered under her short breaths.</p><p>Slowly and carefully she pushed her way through the underbrush until she could see the battle in progress. Alyria’s face contorted in surprise as she surveyed the little valley. There were felled Asur troops, and Druchii, littering the ground.</p><p>Instantly at the sight of her fallen kin Alyria’s heart ached, a resentment boiling in her as she turned her attention to those still living. In their dark plate, leather kheitan, and sea-scale armour several Druchii appeared to be fighting… one survivor?</p><p>Alyria stepped forwards, lowering to her knees as she watched the fight.</p><p>Turning and dodging with brutish, grace-less, motions a warrior slipped between his Druchii attackers and growled with ferocity as he drove his steel through one man’s cuirass. His blow was so loud she could hear the metal crumple as the hilt of the blade collided with the Druchii’s chest.</p><p>Then, with startling ease, the Human threw the dying Druchii towards his fellows. The man then dodged a hastily fired darkshard bolt, his reactions almost as fast as an Asur!</p><p>He responded in kind by leaping towards the shooter with a roar and felling him in a single slash. The blade passed through the Druchii’s shoulder and body with a series of cracks. Like a hammer through rock…</p><p>Now Alyria got a better look at the fighter, realising that it wasn’t a fellow Asur; the rounded ears, his light armour, and crimson cloak told her as much. But his skin…</p><p>At first, she thought it were a Druchii, but in contrast to his plate-wearing opponents he was somehow paler.</p><p>“A Human?” She whispered aloud, “What on earth is a Human doing in Ulthuan, and so far north?”</p><p>She shook her head as she watched on.</p><p>The man turned back to his foes and was moving quicker now, his blade glittering through the air and coated with thick, carmine, blood. His face was splattered with the Druchii’s ichor, and even at this distance Alyria could see his sparkling blue eyes.</p><p>‘He fights with a strange spiritedness to his strikes.’ Blinking and watching on Alyria slowly drew an arrow and set it into the notch of her bow. ‘But… he, he moves and looks as if he were a ghost?’</p><p>With a loud rumble, Alyria watched as the Human slew another Druchii, the blow like that of a ram against the elf’s chest.</p><p>Rolling and avoiding a strike the man parried and laughed as he and a swordsman came face to face, tightly pressing against one another’s blade, but very quickly the Human won by pure strength pushing the Druchii backwards, and forcing him to a knee. Yet as the Human was engaged, behind him another Druchii lunged at his back, aiming a dagger at the back of the man’s neck.</p><p>Alyria narrowed her eyes and drew back her bow, inhaling and holding her breath as she aimed and exhaled with the release of the arrow.</p><p>Flying through the air it collided and knocked the Druchii target down to the ground, distracting the last two Druchii enough that the Human was able to break the parry and run his opponent through.</p><p>Readying another arrow Alyria took aim and let fly at the last Naggarothi. The Druchii hadn’t a chance to react before it hit him through his kheitan and the cuirass underneath, embedding into the left side of his chest.</p><p>Loading another arrow into her bow’s notch and drawing it back Alyria now took aim at the Human. Withdrawing his sword from his opponent’s chest he turned, searching for the mysterious archer.</p><p>Readying his blade his face betrayed his surprise. Alyria fought the urge to smirk as she saw the realisation in his eyes,</p><p>‘That’s right mayfly, I can fell you before you even take an inch of ground towards me.’</p><p>Lowering his sword, the Human brought a hand and the sleeve of his tunic to rub some of the blood away from his face, then he smiled.</p><p>Alyria furrowed her brow and it took her off guard enough that her left arm moved a little.</p><p>Raising his left hand, he then hailed her and his voice came out.</p><p>“Asuryan’s blessings! I have to thank you for your aid.” He chuckled and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>The she-elf was again surprised, he spoke Asurian, and his tongue hadn’t any of the usual mistakes that some middling Human translator would have made in terms of inflection or even tone and tense!</p><p>‘He…’ she shook her head, ‘he’s fluent?’</p><p>Alyria blinked but kept her bow drawn.</p><p>Taking her wordlessness in stride the Human nodded as he slowly wiped his sword off, making sure to keep his eyes on her as his hands and arms moved.</p><p>“I am no foe to Ulthuan, or to your people, be you an Asur.”</p><p>His voice was even, and serious, making his words seem genuine.</p><p>“These Druchii simply offered a fight. One that felt just…” He smirked before his expression shifted, “I’m a warrior, and how can I refuse such a challenge?”</p><p>Alyria remained still and silent.</p><p>“I was too late for your comrades, this patrol.” He lowly indicated the fallen Asur, their hair and defiled bodies were being washed over by a gentle breeze. A poignant counter to the manner and means by which they had died.</p><p>He waited a beat until Alyria reacted.</p><p>Her aim lowered a few inches but she was still ready and drawn. Then with a mumbled curse under her breath she spoke up, her fair, elven tones, echoing across the distance between them.</p><p>“What business have you upon our shores?”</p><p>He sheathed his sword and his posture relaxed as his hands rested at his hips.</p><p>“As I said my lady, I am a warrior. I seek fights of combat and of steel.”</p><p>Alyria narrowed her eyes, “Where do you hail from?”</p><p>“The lands to the north, of ice, and sleet, trees and snows.”</p><p>She nodded, ‘A Norscan…’</p><p>“You don’t look like your kin; raiders and pillagers.”</p><p>“I’m Fjor, and yes. I am not like my kin.” He smiled again, but it drooped quickly, as if he were embarrassed or pained, “Might you lower your bow? I mean you no harm, and I am no friend to the Druchii.”</p><p>He indicated the corpses and Alyria looked at them.</p><p>Standing up and relaxing her arms, she un-notched her arrow and returned it to her quiver, slinging her bow afterwards. But her face began into a scowl.</p><p>‘A Human trespasser with no ill intent, is still a trespasser.’</p><p>He nodded appreciatively and stepped forwards, “What might your name be, my lady?”</p><p>There was a flash in his eyes and his earnest expression. Though he was a lowly mayfly, without the sword in his hands, or the bow obscuring her view, Alyria saw something… Something, strangely interesting.</p><p>She blinked and her scowl softened, turning back to her path she pursed her lips and gave this ‘Fjor’ what he was due for wasting her time,</p><p>“I haven’t the time to dally, and I am no diplomat. Turn south and get off of this island.”</p><p>Fjor adjusted his satchel and stepped along, pointing at her trajectory, “That’s further north? What could you possibly want in Druchii territory?”</p><p>Alyria stopped and turned, cocking her head, “I shan’t waste words with a mayfly, time is fleeting and those precious seconds of your short life are ticking away.”</p><p>The human chuckled, his cheeks reddening as he laughed and nodded. Alyria failed to see the humour in her words and instead she shook her head confused. Before she could say something about it, he spoke up,</p><p>“Ticking they may be, but I’m not headed south. I too am on my way north.”</p><p>Alyria furrowed her brow, her voice coming out hostilely, “What could <em>you</em> possibly want north?”</p><p>He sobered before pointing behind and indicating the fallen Druchii.</p><p>“A fight.”</p><p>His short answer made Alyria realise what he was, ‘Someone who <em>loves</em> battle.’</p><p>Wearing the colours and armoured uniform of soldiers of Cothique, the she-elf recognised the dead Asur as some of those over-eager and impetuous soldiers who broke ranks and sought personal glory. Stupid, young, ignorant boys. This Human was just like them, only difference being, he had been better with his blade.</p><p>Pointing to the fallen Asur she replied dryly, “So were they.”</p><p>She let out a solemn breath and turned as she continued walking, briefly stopping to stare the Human down for a moment.</p><p>Though he seemed a roguish sort, and his armour seemed hardy and almost mercenary, there was something to his words, and his body language. While he had a heightened, lust-like passion in the midst of the fight, he’d cooled now, and a casual and reserved expression came to rest over him. Watching him breathe calmly, the blinking of his eyes…</p><p>Alyria felt a strange disarming air from him.</p><p>‘Perhaps he is no foe? I mean, if he were, he’d have made a strike by now.’ she remained uneasy, but the fact he had fought the Druchii did count for something.</p><p>Fjor’s expression shifted as he saw her eyes scrutinising him. Studying and looking him over. Then she finally asked, somewhat quizzically,</p><p>“You’re not collecting your spoils?”</p><p>He shook his head and looked at the dead.</p><p>“Nothing I need… Best keep moving Anyways. Seek out others, they’re just a patrol.” He raised a brow and looked back at her with his bright blue eyes.</p><p>The response perked her curiosity but she cleared her throat and ignored it before remarking,</p><p>“More battle, huh? Is it because of some kind of blood debt? A, what is it, there’s a Dawi term, do you know it?”</p><p>Stepping along Alyria looked over her shoulder, and spoke up, “They have a particular dress, surely you know it? Those stunted, little beards with legs go on about it well enough.”</p><p>Fjor began following her, but at a slow and respectful distance.</p><p>If they were indeed headed the same way she’d prefer him to continue as he was, loudly, and close enough she could shoot or cut him down.</p><p>The Human nodded and clarified loudly, answering her question, “They’re called a <em>slayer</em>. Something more poetic and prettier in their own speech though. But yes. They take an oath to die in battle as a form of atonement.” Then he shook his head, “That’s not exactly my state nor my desire.”</p><p>She turned while walking, somewhat insulted, “Did you call Dawi speech <em>poetic?</em>”</p><p>Fjor smirked and spoke playfully, “You’ve never been to a Dawi beerhall, that’s for sure. They’re a rather eloquent people if you know their speech.”</p><p>Alyria turned back ahead as she grumbled, unless she started running again and picked up her previous pace, she wouldn’t lose this idiot anytime soon, but somehow, he might just be useful to distract any Druchii they happen upon.</p><p>The Norscan continued, his accent and speech strangely captivating, if only for its oddness,</p><p>“They’re not like I thought, when I was a younger man…” his voice seemed melancholic, but he made a noise before taking up his chipper tone, “Though Elven, <em>I mean</em> Asur, drinking songs are just as interesting to me!”</p><p>His equation of the Dawi and Asur being equally interesting was as incorrect as it was insulting. Narrowing her eyes Alyria purposefully remained silent. Neither acknowledging nor continuing the conversation.</p><p>Fjor smirked and seemed somewhat entertained, making a reference to the silence he continued speaking,</p><p>“I never caught your name? It seems somewhat ill-luck to not be able to thank someone who’s aided me properly.”</p><p>Alyria easily leapt over an uneven bramble, enjoying a private smile at the difficulty he’d have in following her. Without missing a beat Fjor jumped, leaping over the obstruction and landing, while talking,</p><p>“My condolences again for your fallen comrades, but at least they’ve been avenged.”</p><p>The she-elf blinked, somewhat surprised.</p><p>“You’re a ranger? Aren’t you?”</p><p>Alyria pursed her lips and turned trudging on ahead at a higher pace. Fjor matched it and came alongside her as the path allowed.</p><p>“You’re from…”</p><p>‘Oh? He’s going to attempt familiarity now?’ she wondered caustically.</p><p>His eyes looked her up quickly, not long enough to be leering, but just enough to be annoying.</p><p>“Hmm, blonde hair, bow, skilled. You seem experienced, and so older than those others.”</p><p>Alyria involuntarily raised a brow at his assessment, struggling from smacking him across the throat and leaving him coughing on the ground.</p><p>“Avelorn?”</p><p>Furrowing her brow, the she-elf scoffed. The indignation now too much to bear silently and she spoke,</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>Fjor smirked and chuckled, “What? Not there? Are you from Eataine then?”</p><p>At this she squinted at him aggressively while stopping, “What are you? Some kind of mercenary? You’re no ranger that’s for certain.”</p><p>He stopped and swallowed, somewhat nervously.</p><p>“I… I’m a knight, of sorts. I swore an oath. Not for death, but… For life. I seek out where I can aid, and I do what I can.”</p><p>Alyria felt confused, “You’re a Human?”</p><p>He averted his eyes, “I’m a fighter.”</p><p>She tilted her head back as she looked at him as he asked, “You’re headed north?”</p><p>Alyria merely looked back at him.</p><p>“Let me help you. I can tell you’ve no love for Druchii, and…” he motioned up and down at her armour and dress, “And I can tell you’re warring against them.”</p><p>Alyria folded her arms her voice sounding out begrudgingly, “I <em>am</em> headed north, yes.”</p><p>Fjor raised a brow, “What for?”</p><p>Looking ahead of them and exhaling heavily the she-elf reluctantly answered, “I’m to find and kill a particular Druchii.”</p><p>The Human nodded, before extending his right hand, “Let me aid you in this. Two swords are better than one, aye?”</p><p>Then he smiled.</p><p>Alyria considered it and finally sighed, extending her hand slowly to shake his.</p><p>Turning back to the path and moving once more he spoke up again, “So you are from Eataine then?”</p><p>Grumbling at his voice, she finally clarified, her words low and hollow, “I’m from Nagarythe.”</p><p>“A Nagarythian then? Wow…” Fjor blinked before whispering under his breath, “A real shadow-elf. I’ve not had the pleasure of meeting, nor seeing one of your kin in battle before.”</p><p>The statement hit her unexpectedly, and a strange and uneasy feeling took root. Even from behind Fjor could tell she’d dropped in demeanour.</p><p>Alyria’s reply was quiet and faintly sad, “There’s not many of us to meet or see.”</p><p>He nodded at the statement appreciatively and continued following alongside her.</p><p>“I have a similar understanding. My brothers in arms. There… well there aren’t that many of us who hold true to our founders’ teaching. They’ve become lost to their…”</p><p>She furrowed her brow and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>Fjor nodded uncomfortably as he finished, “Bloodlust.”</p><p>The weight which seemed to be upon him came out, almost visibly into his voice and body language. There was guilt, duty, and a wound hidden there. His face, though young and with few wrinkles betrayed experiences which had aged him beyond sight…</p><p>Watching the minute, full expressions across his features wove a story and, in that moment, Alyria felt as if she knew him. Her preconceptions were each proven incorrect and so quickly she felt totally disarmed, and even, somewhat humbled.</p><p>Blinking, and at a loss of how to respond she begrudgingly bit her tongue and swallowed her pride, seeing in the Human somewhat of a comradery, and something she wished she hadn’t recognised.</p><p>“My name is Alyria Swiftwind, Ranger Captain to General Ranûil.”</p><p>Fjor smirked and bowed his head respectfully, his expression lightening as he looked at her,</p><p>“Well met, and Father Asuryan’s blessings.”</p><p>She scoffed and let out a chuckle to hear the phrase from a Human, but softened enough to reciprocate, “Father Asuryan’s blessing.”</p><p>…</p><p>The distance and the time seemed to fall away as the two of them moved along.</p><p>Eventually Fjor became quiet, the pair seemed to have fallen into a complementary pace. As best Alyria could tell, the sun had passed noon and was now lowering towards the last quarter of daylight.</p><p>Noticing that her companion hadn’t slackened, and was easily matching her pace Alyria was impressed, but it also struck out as strange. Looking to her side she looked at the paleness of his hands and his face, he seemed as if he’d been wounded, but he showed no signs of fatigue or weakness.</p><p>‘Is he tired?’ Shaking her head, she replied to herself, ‘No, he’s a grown little mayfly, ha. If he needs to slow, he’d say so.’</p><p>Moving over a short ridgeline the scrub and the unhealthy underbrush thinned and they were greeted with a rocky outcrop at the foot of an inclining hill-line with a massive rockface crowning it.</p><p>Accompanying the transition from dirt to rock under their feet, Alyria broke the silence, having grown too uncomfortable at the fact that the Human had quieted,</p><p>“Usually I’m with at least one other ranger.”</p><p>He nodded, “Aye.”</p><p>Lowly Alyria admitted, “It does well to have one to, watch one’s back.”</p><p>Fjor smirked, “I agree.”</p><p>As they made their way up the rocky side of the hill ahead, the Norscan risked a question,</p><p>“So, how is it that you were given a mission, alone? Especially if you typically work with a group or a partner.”</p><p>Alyria let her guard down a little, but answered cheekily, “My commanders hadn’t anyone to send who could keep up with me.”</p><p>Fjor laughed, “So, what were yo-“</p><p>The she-elf shot her hand out, stopping and catching his attention.</p><p>Very closely there was a rumble, the pebbles under their feet vibrated and the dirt clinging to the rocky surface of their goat path began to dislodge.</p><p>Then with her eyes wide Alyria turned around, putting fleet to foot as she bounded back down the hill, “Landslide! Move back!”</p><p>Following beside her, Fjor looked upwards and watched as rocks and dirt began crashing downwards all along the hillside. Now sprinting Alyria huffed and her face betrayed her anger.</p><p>As they leapt down and off the hill Fjor watched as the she-elf’s expression began to boil.</p><p>The sound was deafening as debris flooded down, erasing the path they’d been on. With nothing else to do but watch, Alyria put her hands on her hips as her chest moved up and down heavily, her lips curling and her cheeks reddening as she shook her head from side to side.</p><p>When the last of the top of the hill had fallen, she let out a loud growl of frustration,</p><p>“Damn it all!”</p><p>Fjor blinked and tried to alleviate the air, “We can go around.”</p><p>Darting her head to the side she roared, “I cannot! I do not have the luxury of time you mayfly! If I hadn’t of wasted such time with you, I would have passed by this with no issue!”</p><p>Fjor bowed his head immediately penitent, “I… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ignoring him the she-elf leapt with grace up the uneven edges of the unstable rocks and tried to climb over what barred her way.</p><p>Blinking and panting she mumbled under her breath, “Maybe… maybe I can… Gah!”</p><p>Leaning down and pushing she attempted to dislodge a large boulder.</p><p>“Wait! Hey, no you’ll kill yourself like that!”</p><p>Grumbling and grunting Alyria let out a low breath, “I… will not let this Druchii slip through my fingers! And <em>you</em> a witless Human will not hinder me any further!”</p><p>Fjor narrowed his brow, uneasily, as he slowly approached, “I’ll help you then… just slow down! If you try that one, you’ll, you’ll just hurt yourself.”</p><p>Pressing herself and using all her body weight against a stone Alyria hissed, “I… can’t let Valish escape…”</p><p>Fjor tilted his head, “Wait… what? What name was that?”</p><p>“Valish Kalinside… The, <em>White Manticore</em>… stupid name…”</p><p>Alyria looked away from her work and saw the recognition on Fjor’s face, “What, you know of this Druchii?”</p><p>He nodded, “I do… You have time.”</p><p>She furrowed her brow and squinted at Fjor in disbelief.</p><p>“He’s, please just listen to me.”</p><p>With a growl Alyria finally stopped, the stone she was pushing hadn’t moved at all anyway.</p><p>“He’s a careful man, a slow man. He waits, I… I remember among men I used to know, that spoke of him, many, many years ago, he fought often with Norscans.”</p><p>Alyria watched, listening intently.</p><p>“He’s got a mind blessed by The Raven God. Always, plots and plots upon one another unceasingly.”</p><p>The she-elf blinked her features confused, “How do you know of him?”</p><p>“I am a Norscan,” he chuckled, “word travels fast among us. And the reputation of a war-leader is something which quite quickly becomes well spread.”</p><p>Alyria deflated, slowly sitting down on the uneven and rocky ground blinking and processing Fjor’s words.</p><p>“He’s not a fast commander, and, knowing what I do of his reputation, he’s not one to do anything until he’s absolutely sure of it.”</p><p>The she-elf merely let out a breath.</p><p>“I promise you’ll find your quarry.”</p><p>Looking up at Fjor, Alyria fought the urge to widen her eyes in surprise.</p><p>His expression was earnest and genuine, and his face caught a slight shaft of sunlight through the clouds. His eyes were captivating, his jawline, and his features handsome beyond poetic description.</p><p>She blinked and felt a surge, dispelling the worry and her anxiousness. The warfare, her mission, the situation melted from her chest and she almost heard her heart beat harder as he looked at her and nodded.</p><p>‘He’s… a… a Human? But…’</p><p>She dryly swallowed and finally snapped out of the distraction, nodding, “If, if you say so mayfly.”</p><p>His lips moved and he looked towards the rocks, while smiling, “I do.”</p><p>…</p><p>Working as a pair Alyria and Fjor moved stone after stone, pausing only briefly when her elven ears heard a tremour.</p><p>Then the skies overhead darkened.</p><p>“Nightfall already?” Fjor remarked, pausing a moment.</p><p>Alyria growled and looked upwards.</p><p>“No. It’s the rains.”</p><p>The clouds had thickened, turning a deep stormy grey as they swept over the landscape. Light mist first began to fall, and then in quick succession heavy droplets began to rain down.</p><p>Turning back to moving stones Alyria let out a loud wail of frustration, petulantly kicking and tossing rocks as quickly as she could.</p><p>Watching the water begin to soak them Fjor shook his head, “Come now! We ought to seek shelter.”</p><p>“No! I shan’t waste time waiting!”</p><p>Fjor watched on, pursing his lips as the she-elf defiantly kept at it. Kicking at a particularly belligerent boulder she’d stopped making progress.</p><p>With a sigh Fjor nodded and moved closer, “Here, we’ll push it together.”</p><p>Water had made her blonde bangs stick to her forehead, but her cheeks and her face was still red with emotion as she looked over and quietly agreed.</p><p>Concealing his strength behind their teamwork Fjor easily pushed his shoulder against the rock and sent it falling over the other side of the mounded slide.</p><p>With a small triumphant chuckle Alyria nodded appreciatively.</p><p>Without catching her breath, she pointed and clambered over the uneven ‘hole’ they’d made.</p><p>“Come on! There’s many more miles to go!”</p><p>Panting and jumping down the steep other side of the hill Fjor followed.</p><p>‘Gods… what has possessed this elf? Though… I suppose were it my homeland…’ he sobered as he watched her long, braided ponytail bounce and flick water about as the rains continued to drench them.</p><p>…</p><p>It had grown so dark and so wet that the dirt had turned to soaked mud under a thin layer of greenery.</p><p>Alyria hadn’t slowed, and despite the rain, she continued onwards. Yet Fjor could see her shivers, and eventually he could hear her jaw and teeth chattering as she fought against the chill setting into her body.</p><p>When he couldn’t stand the noise, nor the idea of her injury, any longer he spoke up amidst the loud rain, “We must stop…”</p><p>She finally stopped moving. Her boots and her clothing clung to her form, soaked through. Then she turned, an exhausted, frustrated impetus to her motion,</p><p>“Where?! Hmm?” she raised her hands, “What refuge do you suggest oh stranger knight?”</p><p>Fjor pursed his lips, “I hear a stream nearby, there’s bound to be a crag in and amongst the rocks.”</p><p>Alyria furrowed her brow, “<em>You</em> hear? How, how is it that you hear a stre-“</p><p>Then, over the rain, and through the noise of the trees and the land, she picked up on the motion of water in a creekbed.</p><p>She stiffened and looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but said nothing before turning towards the noise.</p><p>Following her closely, Fjor felt a flash of worry in his chest.</p><p>‘I… I think she suspects…’</p><p>No living race, Dawi, Asur, and especially his former kin, took kindly to creatures of the night; fiends, and beings of undeath such as <em>vampires.</em></p><p>He swallowed nervously as they moved through the darkening woods and along the edge of a stream. The rains made the small brook swell on either side.</p><p>Following the rocky shoreline, they eventually happened upon a raised rock deposit, and sure enough there was the mouth to a dark, diminutive entrance before them.</p><p>Alyria stopped and turned, her face stern and her body stilted, “You go in first.”</p><p>Fjor nodded.</p><p>The she-elf watched him as he moved, crouching before entering the natural den. Once past the small entrance the little cavern descended into some predator, or hunter’s, former residence.</p><p>“You can come in Alyria! It’s dry in here.”</p><p>Nearly tripping as she stooped and entered the cave the she-elf’s cold was far more audible. Her teeth were clicking together uncontrollably and echoing off the stone walls.</p><p>Unslinging his pack Fjor rooted around for his flint and a wrapped piece of wax. Lighting the small candle brought a warm glow the cave. Despite the fact Fjor could see perfectly fine in the darkness, he had to remind himself that <em>she</em> could not.</p><p>“Here we go.”</p><p>Alyria nodded appreciatively as he handed her the lit candle.</p><p>“I think there’s some dry kindling left over from the previous occupant.” He chuckled and indicated split and thin cuts of aged wood resting in an alcove.</p><p>Through her shivering, Alyria held the candle up and nodded, flashing a toothy sarcastic smile, “H-how, c-cu-courteous o-of them.”</p><p>Fjor looked over his shoulder as he began building a fire in a previously-dug firepit.</p><p>‘She’s really not well…’ then he furrowed his brow, ‘Gods, how much of mortality have I forgotten?’</p><p>Blinking rapidly and shaking as she rocked back and forth Alyria was absently watching as Fjor lit the wood and started a small fire. Taking off his cloak he began undressing and laying his wet clothes down beside it, occasionally lowering to blow into the embers.</p><p>Turning back to the she-elf he pointed, “Come on, undress.”</p><p>That snapped her right out of her cold for a moment and her eyes widened.</p><p>“You’ll freeze to death,” he chuckled, “You’re a ranger, right? You should know this.”</p><p>Blinking and lowering the candle Alyria coughed as she fought her shivers.</p><p>“I… D-do you h-have a… oh gods damn it!”</p><p>He chuckled again, “My pack was under my cloak; my bedroll and fur should be dry. Not to fret.”</p><p>She remained still for a moment before slowly starting with her thick, soaking, ranger’s cloak.</p><p>“Y-you shan’t l-look on me. It’s too dark an-anyways.”</p><p>While she began undressing Fjor unrolled his sleeping mat and pulled out the thick bed-fur sheet. Glancing over as she threw her wet clothes away. Though she’d thought herself camouflaged by the darkness he could see her form just as easily were the fire at full size.</p><p>She had just shed her chainmail, letting the cold metal coils fall away into a jingling pile before she leant over and started with her boots. Fjor blinked and looked away. Some strange guilt for looking at her gnawed at him and he twitched at its arrival.</p><p>Moving from where she was seated, she began positioning and turning her clothes and boots towards the growing flames.</p><p>Then she drew a breath.</p><p>“Since we’re together and both soaked to the bone, we ought to share warmth as best we can.”</p><p>She’d mustered all her seriousness for the sentence.</p><p>“You’re a knight yes?”</p><p>Fjor slowly looked over at her and nodded, “I am.”</p><p>“Then I will hold you to your honour?”</p><p>He bowed his head reverently, “You may.”</p><p>Alyria watched him in the warm light for a moment before she finally let out a sigh and shivered again, her strength controlling her shakes exhausted.</p><p>“Gods… fine!”</p><p>Grabbing her tunic, she pulled the wet garment up and off of her skin before laying it too, by the firepit. Then she began with her trousers, cocking an eyebrow and looking over at Fjor.</p><p>“You too, come on, I’m not stripping alone!”</p><p>He blinked, ‘oh! Right… the cold.’</p><p>Though he felt it, he hadn’t anything to fear from the water. It was more an inconvenience than anything, but he obligingly kept up the charade, finding quite a lot of entertainment in playing along.</p><p>Kicking his boots off, and moving his trousers down he looked over at the wrong moment. Alyria was peeling her wet pants from her legs and he watched as her fingers pressed into her skin. The fire adding an additional warm glow to her flush, exuberant colour.</p><p>Looking down the line of her muscled, tight, thighs Fjor’s eyes caught the rippling motion of a pulse. And he felt his own heart thump loudly within his still, undead, chest.</p><p>At that he looked away, his breath catching nervously in his throat for a moment.</p><p>Shivering and now wearing nothing, Alyria grunted, as she crouched and moved towards the bedroll, “The fur, if you please.”</p><p>Fjor averted his eyes, a slight panic beginning to grow as he pictured blood; remembering the fight from earlier, his scrape with the razor… A dry parchedness began to grow on his tongue and he felt a growling groan in his abdomen.</p><p>‘Gods… gods no. I am a man! I am not a beast!’ he balled his right hand into a fist and dug his nails as deeply as he could while handing Alyria the blanket.</p><p>Once she had it, he shut his eyes tightly and turned towards the fire. Reopening them he focused on arranging their clothes so that they might dry in the quickest way.</p><p>Searching through her own satchel Alyria brought some of her dried rations out, unwrapping them as she speedily ate and untied her long, stringy, and soaked through hair.</p><p>“Never l-liked dry f-food.” She chattered and chuckled, attempting to ward off the awkwardness of their situation.</p><p>‘Food…’ Fjor wondered, then with a suppressed growl he took hold of his left arm and twisted his skin as hard as possible, the pain grounded him and he sighed, ‘There… you’re fine, just look at the fire. Ignore her. She’s fine too… it’s all, a passing thing.’</p><p>Pushing her damp bag away and shaking her wet locks of hair, Alyria let out a grumble as she swallowed her ‘meal’,</p><p>“Gods! I…”</p><p>She faltered and looked at the muscled, shadow draped, back of her companion. Feeling her heart jump again and she continued, “I can’t believe how cold I still am. It certainly lingers, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Fjor slowly looked towards her and mutely nodded.</p><p>As he turned, she saw his eyes glittering from the flames, the light also giving his skin an alluring and complementing glow, shooting the she-elf with an arrow of emotions.</p><p>‘By the gods… a… a, m-mayfly?!’</p><p>Swallowing her empty mouth, Alyria pulled the fur around her cold body tighter as she laid on her left side.</p><p>‘D-do I? I mean… what ought I do? We’re literally trapped together!’</p><p>Then, as if on cue, Fjor looked at her again, his eyes tracing the edge and outline her body had made, even under the covering, before he quickly looked away. Stiffening and becoming bashful the man stared at the fire, shifting how he was sitting.</p><p>‘I… I didn’t mind that…’ she realised. Gulping, Alyria grit her teeth and drew a sharp breath before speaking,</p><p>“H-hey.”</p><p>Resenting the still present chill in her muscles and body she grumbled.</p><p>“Mi-might you come here? Lay behind me… y-you’re larger after all.”</p><p>She laughed nervously and involuntarily.</p><p>‘Oh gods! Get a hold of yourself! It’s the same as if he were a fellow ranger! You’ve done this before without such… such, licentiousness! Yo-you’re being a damned maiden!’</p><p>Fjor nodded and cleared his throat before slowly rising, “Right.”</p><p>Watching him stand Alyria couldn’t help but let her eyes wander; his body was muscled and fit, covered in scars, nicks, cuts, and slashes. Deep wounds healed over with thick tissue shone smoothly in the firelight and she couldn’t help but feel a sensual shiver up her legs and towards her core as she assessed him. Recalling his movements and his skill in battle she couldn’t help but bite her lip in appreciation.</p><p>‘Oh gods…’</p><p>Slowly he approached her, moving around her feet, before crouching behind her and laying down on the roll. Alyria moved forwards, giving him enough space on the roll to join her. Fjor took a breath and Alyria deliberately looked away as he came closer, lifting up the edge of the fur blanket.</p><p>Then she felt his chest against her back and she let out a small noise at the contact.</p><p>“I, I. Sorry.” He mumbled in a quick apology.</p><p>His skin pressed against the mid of her back as he slowly laid down. Drawing a little breath, Alyria nodded and stared at the fire ahead of them, “N-nothing to be sorry over…”</p><p>Fjor drew a slow, steady breath as he stiffened and rested his head on his left arm above the she-elf’s head.</p><p>This close he could hear the steady, thump-thump of her heart. To him it was a rhythmic, arousing, <em>alluring</em>, and tempting cadence.</p><p>His own breath began to shallow and he looked at the back of her head, feeling her wet hair between them he adjusted himself until as much of his body was pressing against hers as possible.</p><p>He blinked and looked at her thin, delicate, enticing neck. She swallowed and the muscles moved. He heard her pulse and watched the vibration just below the surface of her skin.</p><p>Snapping him out of his thoughts she spoke up, her voice somewhat dressed-down and private,</p><p>“I-is there enough in the fire?”</p><p>He looked over at the fuel he’d carefully placed and grunted, “Aye, should be for several hours yet.”</p><p>She moved, nodding, “G-good.”</p><p>“Are you warming up?”</p><p>“Yes. I think so…” Alyria chuckled, “You’re helping in that regard.”</p><p>He nodded and laid down looking upwards, and trying not to smell her hair. Moving beside him Alyria began rubbing her hands under her arms, warming her chest and taking steady timed breaths. Time was marked by the crackling, humble, and warming noises of the fire as it consumed the dry fuel.</p><p>‘How is it that this was to pass?’ Alyria thought, staring into the flames. ‘Tomorrow, I will find these Druchii I will…’</p><p>She blinked and listened to Fjor’s steady, calm, masculine breathing behind her.</p><p>‘A mayfly… a, handsome mayf- Fjor…’</p><p>She swallowed and her heart thumped harder.</p><p>‘Tomorrow, I could easily lose my life to Druchii steel.’</p><p>She quieted.</p><p>‘How long? How long has it been since?’</p><p>Shutting her eyes, she focused on the feeling against her back, of his muscles and the curves of his skin pressing up against her.</p><p>‘I shouldn’t spurn anything given me…’</p><p>Having made up her mind Alyria nodded and began moving her body. At first it could easily have been construed as adjusting how she was laying. But a purpose quickly became obvious.</p><p>She moved her legs and hips, massaging the curves and rounded edge of her buttock against Fjor. It was slow and steady, but an impetuousness became added to it as he realised the movement, and against where she was rubbing.</p><p>“What? W-what are you-“</p><p>Rolling over Alyria looked at his face briefly before moving her hands forwards and pushing her lips against Fjor’s.</p><p>He let out a grunt and a moan as her fingers began moving through his damp, short, hair.</p><p>Feeling her breasts against his chest, the sudden pressing of her lips to his, Fjor mumbled in sheer surprise. She was warm, her whole body was radiating heat. Her soft skin was like silk, smooth and inviting…</p><p>Her pulse now thundered in his ears and he felt waves of strange excitement through his body as she kissed him. Moving her head side to side as her warm breath came out of her nose and onto his.</p><p>She tasted sweet… She was… beautiful.</p><p>As she continued kissing, she moved her body against his, lifting and wrapping a leg around his as she rubbed herself up and down, uncoordinatedly, almost as if she were drunk or totally unfamiliar with what she was doing.</p><p>Finally, she broke off the kiss, shaking her head.</p><p>“S-say nothing, Fjor… Don’t you dare remark on it I-“</p><p>She stuttered and swallowed, her hands moving from his head towards his shoulders.</p><p>Watching her face Fjor finally shook his head and extended his arms around her, wrapping her in a tight embrace as she let out a low whimper and mumbled into his skin.</p><p>She was just breathing now, shallowly, and erratically, her hands moving up and down his body as best as she could while still in his arms.</p><p>Then she held her breath and her left arm moved, off his back and under his arms. Feeling along his chest she searched and touched him all over, as if she couldn’t get enough, and as if she didn’t know where to touch first.</p><p>“Fuck it…” she swore.</p><p>The hand began descending and she practically vibrated as she aimed for his penis. Fjor tried to pre-empt her but she moved far too quickly for his tongue to react, “W-wait! Ah! O-oh…”</p><p>Her warm palm wrapped around his cool, limp, member, and at her lively touch he instantly felt a splash of sensation. A reminder of what it was like to have carnal passion…</p><p>“Shut up, ju-just say nothing…” she whispered.</p><p>Slowly she began moving her hand, moving and squeezing, rolling and jerking him off, while Alyria moved her lips towards his throat and kissed at his skin.</p><p>“I…” Fjor mumbled.</p><p>Both feeling and pleasure began to return to his member as she worked at his skin. Responding to her touch his cock began to lengthen, stiffening and becoming harder as she continued to tease and move her fingers up and down, teasing the head with her finger and pulling down his skin to expose his sensitive, wetting, cock-head.</p><p>Moving back upwards Alyria kissed a line up his throat, towards his chin, and then over onto his lips as she breathed harder and her hands moved faster.</p><p>Her left focused on his cock, while her right was making circles, squeezing and digging into the muscle of his left shoulder.</p><p>Giving in to her, Fjor moved his hands up and down her smooth, elven back, savouring the soft, supple flesh under his fingers he let out a sudden moan at the unexpectedly pleasurable moment, her hand was moving and stroking him more passionately now, as if they were already lovers.</p><p>Pressing against her he easily pushed her over, onto her back, kissing and rubbing his chest against hers while she continued to jerk him, harder.</p><p>Breaking off the kiss, she looked up with passion-filled and lusty eyes.</p><p>Wordlessly inviting and ordering him to commit fully, she nodded, a breath escaping her lips as she shallowly moaned. Fjor drew a short and wanting breath as he blinked and looked down her body. Barely resisting the urge to ravenously <em>take</em> her.</p><p>Moving her hand off his back, Alyria began touching his left bicep while she continued masturbating him.</p><p>With a hungry groan he moved his free right hand towards the side of her face, cupping and touching her cheek before rubbing it down the side of her jaw and tracing her neck. Then he turned his hand and brought it, palm down, along the skin of her chest. Stopping once he was over her left breast.</p><p>He paused a moment as a sensual, and deep sigh escaped his wet, glistening, lips as he slowly pressed his hand against her pert nipple, sensitive areola, and soft mound.</p><p>Shutting her eyes Alyria let a moan escape her lips, pausing her jerking to move her hand towards herself, teasing and slowly touching her clitoris, and the sensitive, parted lips of her vagina.</p><p>Rubbing and cupping her breast with his hand Fjor swallowed and watched her moving under him attentively, but more than anything he could feel the strong, powerful, erotic, thumping of her heartbeat under her warm breast.</p><p>It shook her, and the vibration came up her jiggling flesh, and into his palm.</p><p>With it returned his hunger… and staring down at this naked, beautiful, she-elf was too great a temptation.</p><p>His breath was shallow now, sharp and escaping through his parted lips and teeth as he looked at her.</p><p>Then she swallowed loudly and moved herself underneath him, her hands tracing along his body as she shifted on the bedroll. Fjor let out a heavy breath, almost nervous, as he realised what she was doing; this she-elf ranger captain…</p><p>Closing his eyes and remaining still Fjor waited, then he felt her slow down.</p><p>Alyria was at his navel when she began kissing at his skin; with one hand holding the base of his shaft, the other cupped between his legs and held his sack, lightly rolling and massaging him.</p><p>Then her kissing lowered and lowered, her breath becoming louder until finally she let out an impatient moan, parted her lips, stuck her tongue out, and lustily slid his penis into her mouth.</p><p>Fjor gasped and bit his lip hard at the sharp, wet, and warm sensation. His breath caught in his throat for a moment and he began to feel her breath, her tongue, and the vibration of her moan into his skin as she merely let out low, savouring noises.</p><p>Her tongue was slipping and slowly moving underneath and around the bottom of his shaft, pressing upwards as she drew it back and began moving her head forwards and backwards, wetting and making him slick.</p><p>Eventually he shuddered, swearing before looking down and watching Alyria fellate him, “G-gods…”</p><p>She was continuing to moan, but it was a strangely satisfied one, her eyes fluttered and eventually closed as her body focused with passionate purpose. Her head moved towards him gradually and her sucking and licking was almost drunken, as if she was satisfying herself as she licked.</p><p>With a sharp moan Fjor’s brow arched and he watched on in disbelief as her tongue and head moved deeper onto him, slowly coming back up as she moaned and teased his underside, almost sadistically.</p><p>Reaching his glans, she let his member escape her mouth with a wet slipping sound, her lips glistened and Alyria took several shallow breaths before she let out a moan-like growl and began to suckle just at his cock-head.</p><p>“Ah! O-oh! Tha…oh… oh… uh…”</p><p>Fjor didn’t protest, but he didn’t know what else to say other that guttural moans of approval and surprise.</p><p>Her tongue was moving more wildly now, licking and pressing against his smooth, sensitive glans, as she pulled and sucked. Her right hand began using her spit and his pre-cum to jerk him, while her left teased his sack as she moaned and bobbed her head down and around the tip.</p><p>Fjor’s breathing became shallower and more erratic.</p><p>It was too much, too good… he… he needed <em>more</em>.</p><p>He adjusted his position and moved his right hand down towards her head, pushing his fingers into her hair elicited a muffled, and maddened, moan of approval as Alyria looked up at him.</p><p>In the firelight her elven eyes appeared unbelievably sensual and approving… With a nod hidden among her sucking, Fjor slowly began moving her lower and deeper.</p><p>Alyria let out a mumble before moaning. Her head nodding up and down drunkenly as Fjor continued to move her low and high along his shaft.</p><p>Too much at once, Fjor’s eyes fluttered and he began breathing through clenched teeth as he moaned and grunted, resisting the urge to get rougher with her.</p><p>But by now any sense of reservation with regard to sound had evapourated, Alyria was moaning around his cock loudly, her left hand moved off his sack to begin pleasuring herself, and Fjor was grunting and taking short breaths as he swore and groaned, savouring the tightness and the wet, warmth of her mouth.</p><p>His breathing was beginning to get louder, his moans and grunts increasing in pitch and frequency as he was approaching climax.</p><p>Shaking her head, Alyria began tapping his thigh with her right hand.</p><p>In response Fjor was moving her harder, and deeper, the noise loud, slick, and wet as she moaned, still licking him while he used her mouth.</p><p>Tilting his head back and growling, “Ah, ah! There, <em>there!</em>”</p><p>Alyria blinked and her eyes fluttered as she looked down his tensing abs, then she felt his penis tense and his hand hold her in place as he groaned and released.</p><p>The taste hit her with a hard squirt, making her involuntarily swallow the first shots of his seed. Though she was in the throes of lust, she needed air, and so her free right hand returned to his thigh. Hitting the tight muscle for mercy, it took several, emphatic slaps, but eventually Fjor, reluctantly, let go of her head and she came sputtering and moaning, off of him.</p><p>As she pulled off, Fjor merely mumbled and moaned as he watched her, gulping and swallowing air and a mouthful of his cum.</p><p>Her face was bright red, but her eyes showed a ravenous desire for more… To get on to more lusty activity.</p><p>Still panting, and not even taking the time to wipe the spittle and cum from her lips, Alyria looked up desperately at Fjor,</p><p>“Fuck me” was all she asked, her expression completely given to the passion of the moment.</p><p>Fjor sharply breathed and nodded wordlessly, a masculine and agreeable grunt coming out of him seemed to say, ‘you’re fucking right’.</p><p>Alyria moved as quickly as she could, suppressing an impatient moan while she nodded and shimmied upwards. Gulping and looking into Fjor’s eyes she shuddered and wordlessly nodded as she moved her hands down to hold her legs up and apart.</p><p>Moving and looking down at her Fjor grunted and let out a deep, uncontrolled grumble, surveying her tight, captivating body.</p><p>Impatiently, Fjor reached for her hips and easily pulled her towards him, showing a youthful or intoxicated level of stamina and want. Alyria squeaked excitedly as he moved her, and she saw there was no indication his first climax had at all slowed him.</p><p>Alyria moaned and blinked, watching him in disbelief that a <em>human</em> was as attractive, and as strong, and… erotic, as he was.</p><p>Using his left hand to rub and touch her waist, he grabbed his cock with his right and began rubbing it up and down, wetting himself between the pink, aroused and slick lips of her labia.</p><p>When he touched himself to her Alyria arched her back and moaned sharply in surprise, shaking her head from side to side impatiently at his teasing. Then her voice came out in girlish desperation, ordering and begging him, “In, in, <em>in! Put it in!</em>”</p><p>Fjor grit his teeth and slipped his head between her folds, directing it lowly and beginning to push himself inside as he watched her red cheeks and sexually blissful expression ‘Oh’ begin to form.</p><p>Her eyes shut at first and Alyria groaned in surprised pain, but then her brow began arching and she shivered as Fjor’s hips moved and he slid inside deeper, stretching and making her body accept his shaft.</p><p>Almost afraid he’d hurt her, his chest tightened until she finally cried in sexual triumph, “Y-yes! Yes! That’s it!”</p><p>Opening her eyes, Alyria nodded and moved her legs to wrap around the middle of Fjor’s back.</p><p>Watching her excitement and pleasure, Fjor smiled before moving his right hand to grip her hip, holding her in place as he began a slow thrust until he had hilted himself inside her. When he was finally up against her, and the full length of his cock stopped, Alyria realised and let out a cry in surprise,</p><p>“Ahhh! OH Fuck!”</p><p>Involuntarily, she shot out her right hand and scratched down Fjor’s chest, while the other gripped the fur blanket.</p><p>Watching her body shiver and jiggle, the thumping chorus of her heartbeat, the scratch on his chest and the feeling of her tight, warm, wet, body around him, Fjor growled loudly, shuddering as he paused and steadied his breath.</p><p>Impatiently Alyria blinked before she began moving her hips, gyrating and sliding him in and out of her as she moaned and swore,</p><p>“Come on, come on! <em>Fuck me!</em> Give it to me! T-take me!”</p><p>Fjor leant downwards, moving his right hand around and under her back while his left moved up from her hip to the side of her belly, as he pressed his chest to hers and began kissing her and thrusting.</p><p>“Yes! Gods <em>yes!</em>”</p><p>He was moving harder and faster, slapping his body against her louder as she melted in his embrace, cooing, moaning, and her voice cracking as she cried aloud, swearing and mumbling. Wrapping her arms around Fjor’s back and holding on as he moved her into a mating press.</p><p>Kissing a wet line along Alyria’s collar Fjor stopped as he looked and watched her neck throbbing.</p><p>Licking his lips and unable to hold himself back he barred his teeth and shot forwards, kissing and biting into her skin suddenly, sharply, and <em>hard.</em></p><p>Alyria’s eyes opened widely and she let out a scream of surprise, but the unexpected pain, coupled with the intense, climbing approach of her orgasm made her shake wildly,</p><p>“What are yo-you?! Ahh!”</p><p>The bite, and the insidious vampiric energy immediately melted any kind of reservation, reluctance, or pain the she-elf might have felt and Fjor could only imagine the change in her expression as her surprise and shock changed to a never before felt pleasure.</p><p>Her voice climbed higher as she screamed as he began licking and sinking his teeth into her skin.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Yes… Yes! <em>H-harder!”</em></p><p>Fjor’s eyes shuddered and his own pleasure climbed closer to climax at the delicious, coppery, taste of her blood flowed across his tongue.</p><p>Sucking and fucking, Alyria screamed again while her whole body became stiff and rigid. She let out a long breath while she orgasmed and moaned, tightening and shivering around Fjor, before groggily moving forwards to bite into his shoulder.</p><p>Desperately Alyria was trying to stifle her moaning screams and maddened, uncontrollable shivers of pleasure… Clinging to her lover as her nerves and the filling, pleasure, within her overwhelmed her mortal senses.</p><p>Fjor continued thrusting, feeling an extreme satisfaction as she fell away from his skin weakly, drooling, and pleading amidst her shakes and ecstatic moans, “To-too much! I c-can’t think! I can’t think, go-gods why can’t I? It’s… kee oh, oh fuck…”</p><p>Her voice quieted and her eyes rolled around as Fjor continued to lick and suck at her neck. Drawing on her as he savoured the exquisite taste of her blood. He didn’t want her as a thrall, but, the orgasmic pleasure of his bite was something inherently addictive, <em>and went both ways</em>…</p><p>Alyria’s moans and drooling screams, her taste, her body; warm and soft against him was, in that moment, perfect.</p><p>Her voice came out, remarking, “It hurts? bu-but no-now it doesn’t… I, I’m cumming? Why am I? I, oh fuck, yes! <em>Ahhh! Yes! I’m cumming?!</em>”</p><p>Alyria’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she moaned and screamed harder, vampiric euphoria working its way into her bloodstream and giving her a series of orgasms each stronger than the one before.</p><p>Listening to her Fjor felt total satisfaction, how long had it been since he had a woman like this?</p><p>Her taste… sex… <em>the pleasure.</em></p><p>In a haze of lust and desire Fjor eventually forced a thought, ‘But, I, I have to… s-stop…’</p><p>It took every ounce of willpower to open his mouth and come away from her skin.</p><p>Swallowing her blood, Fjor grunted and tried to catch his breath as he turned and looked at her face and body again. Slowing his thrusts down as he continued to slide in and out of her quim.</p><p>Sweat dappled her skin and with each slow thrust her breasts and supple skin jiggled and shivered under him.</p><p>Tracing his eyes up her abdomen, chest, and towards her face, Alyria looked up at Fjor in a sex-crazed fog; her cheeks were blushed, her eyes dilated and wide, and her expression indescribable, as she panted and moaned.</p><p>Small beads of blood oozed up from the bite mark on her neck, but she showed no signs of discomfort, in fact she appeared blissful, until in a surge of lusty energy, Alyria mumbled and moaned,</p><p>“Cum…” she nodded wildly, “c-cum, gi-give me your seed… I need you; <em>I need it! </em>C-come here!”</p><p>She moved her arms uncoordinatedly and grabbed him by the biceps, but Fjor didn’t need to be told again; he chuckled before growling and pushing himself against her, speeding up with hard, deep, <em>wet,</em> thrusts.</p><p>Together their voices climbed, hers becoming an erratic mumbling mess of incomprehensible swears until finally Fjor moaned and moved forwards with one final, deep, thrust…</p><p>Loudly slapping against her, he bottomed out inside of her warm embrace while his cock surged and an overwhelming, immeasurable orgasm wracked his body. Growling and moaning, Fjor held on to Alyria as she watched his expressions, biting her lip and nodding her head in approval until he eventually lowered and laid on top of her.</p><p>The two were struggling to catch their breaths, panting and moaning, grumbling as they tried to move and lie against one another.</p><p>Slowly she kissed and licked at his ear and his cheek, letting sharp moans escape her lips as she continued to feel him inside her.</p><p>The fire continued to crackle, and Alyria’s mind had become a thick, indeterminable mess as she struggled to breathe, listening to Fjor’s own breath as he kissed at her chest and slowly moved his hands over her skin.</p><p>Her voice was whisper quiet, “I… I, so tired…”</p><p>Fjor chuckled, but stopped as she brought her arm around his back tightening her embrace. Then Alyria closed her eyes and mumbled as she fell asleep.</p><p>Listening to her heartbeat slow and eventually calm, Fjor let out a sigh as he too slept. The soothing, steady, thumping of her chest acting as a lullaby.</p><p>Somehow, he knew that for tonight at least, there’d be no nightmares.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tainted Love</p>
<p>Part II</p>
<p>Alyria woke up slowly.</p>
<p>The noise of rain outside was loudly falling and had brought her out of her deep, unnatural, sleep. She was under the fur and coiled into Fjor’s bedroll while a small fire crackled nearby in the warm burrow.</p>
<p>“You’re awake?”</p>
<p>The man’s voice was smooth, warm, and strangely comforting.</p>
<p>Alyria raised a hand to her eyes and wiped at them, rubbing the grit from the corners with her thumb as she slowly nodded.</p>
<p>“I am…”</p>
<p>A strange fatigue remained in her bones as she rose into a sitting position and let the fur fall from her breast and shoulders. At first, she was still so in the grip of waking up she had no crystalised memories, but then she paused and flashes of the evening returned to her.</p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat, her tongue dried, and her arm froze for a moment as she slowly looked over to her male companion. Fjor was wearing his trousers, but neglected his tunic shirt. Sitting a few feet away he minded their fire, poking and throwing a few thin pieces of fuel into the embers.</p>
<p>Without turning from his work his voice returned, “How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>Alyria remembered his taste on her tongue, his hands, warm and firm around her. She remembered the sight of his chest in front of her face, his scent, their bodies rubbing against one another, and the pleasure, Gods above…</p>
<p>She swallowed dully as she fought the urge to laugh at her recollection.</p>
<p>“I slept well…” Alyria smirked, “I suppose I have you to thank for that?”</p>
<p>Fjor grunted and scoffed, then he turned towards her with a bashful and rouge expression.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>His voice was masculine, playful, and enticing.</p>
<p>Alyria finally let out a laugh as she laid backwards and stretched her arms out.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>She sighed and pursed her lips as she continued to replay last night in her mind. His arms easily moved her, his <em>dominating</em> attitude, virility… The satisfaction was something well needed, and Alyria couldn’t recall the last time she’d spent an evening so well, and so sober.</p>
<p>“I had a… well…” she cringed at herself, ‘Why am I speaking now so oddly? By the Gods!’</p>
<p>Fjor stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Alyria.</p>
<p>His piercing blue eyes met hers and Alyria felt her body warm up, her heart thumped heavier, and she felt a pleasant rush of excitement.</p>
<p>“Last night…”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded, “What about it? Were the rains too loud for you?”</p>
<p>Alyria rolled her eyes as she rose up from the bedroll, “Oh come now, don’t be so obstinate. No, I mean what we did.”</p>
<p>Fjor’s eyes looked away for a moment.</p>
<p>“Right, I… I apologise-“</p>
<p>Alyria shook her head, “No! No, not at all, there’s no need I… I uh, wait. Why?”</p>
<p>Fjor swallowed, “If I was too rough with you, I mean. I… I haven’t been with a woman in, well, a woman like you, in quite a long time.”</p>
<p>Alyria furrowed her brow, “What do you mean, an Asur, an elf?”</p>
<p>Fjor grunted awkwardly.</p>
<p>Watching him move uncomfortably Alyria’s eyes couldn’t help but look over his impressive scars, yet as she admired and even felt aroused at them, she began to realise, some weren’t the kind a human ought to have survived.</p>
<p>Fjor’s face seemed heavy with guilt, “I, bit you. Last night.”</p>
<p>Alyria sniggered, “You bit me? Ha, okay? I’m sure I bit you back.”</p>
<p>She then giggled louder, “You did more than bite me human, you gave my castle quite the siege.”</p>
<p>She laughed and shook her head at her own joke while Fjor chuckled. Before he could speak again Alyria suddenly snapped her view towards the cave’s entrance,</p>
<p>“Wait! Oh Gods! What hour is it?”</p>
<p>The rain had not abated since she woke and Fjor shook his head while interjecting, “It’s not even midday yet, but the weather’s particularly poor. There’s no reason, nor way we should leave until it improves.”</p>
<p>Alyria brought both her hands to her face and began rubbing her features in frustration while groaning,</p>
<p>“Gods! I’m so stupid! This… this isn’t agh!”</p>
<p>Running her fingers through her hair she shook her head and pursed her lips in barely contained anger.</p>
<p>Fjor swallowed and nodded, “I understand your task, and I do not envy your responsibility…”</p>
<p>Alyria grunted and looked at the fire while her features soured and she began to remember all manner of indignity and martial obligation she had previously endured, and how much more remained.</p>
<p>If she succeeded…</p>
<p>Taking a heavy breath and allowing her features to soften, Alyria showed a sliver of vulnerability as she admitted aloud,</p>
<p>“I hate this.”</p>
<p>Fjor blinked and moved towards her side to sit.</p>
<p>“I hate this Fjor, like you wouldn’t believe.”</p>
<p>She laughed.</p>
<p>“Nothing I do ever seems to make a difference. My enemies aren’t just those we fight, the Druchii, but also the pompous nobles at court. Those who only pop their heads in when the fighting is over.”</p>
<p>She growled but stopped herself.</p>
<p>Fjor nodded again, “What if you were done? What would you do then, if you left it all?”</p>
<p>Alyria scoffed but slowly turned to look back at him.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>She smirked as her eyes traced his stubble, his jaw, and strong features.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know.”</p>
<p>Alyria swallowed and looked down his neck.</p>
<p>Fjor chuckled, “I once knew the feeling quite well myself.”</p>
<p>Alyria smirked, “Did you indeed?”</p>
<p>The Norscan ran his hands through his hair, “Disillusionment? Of course. My order of knights has long since been scattered, and for the most part our goal as a brotherhood has fallen into disrepair.”</p>
<p>His features betrayed a melancholy beyond his years, and then in complete honesty he continued, “I know how you feel Alyria.”</p>
<p>She furrowed her brow as she watched him, and then she smirked, “Gods be good, what an irony? An Asur to fall for and be student to a Human.”</p>
<p>Fjor laughed too.</p>
<p>“There are worser fates, surely.”</p>
<p>Alyria smiled reservedly and nodded.</p>
<p>“There are.”</p>
<p>Extending her hand towards Fjor’s arm she shook her head again.</p>
<p>“As if I bedded a Human… Gods.”</p>
<p>Fjor cocked an eyebrow, “If it’s any consolation I’ve never been with an Asur before either.”</p>
<p>Alyria nodded, “And how was it?”</p>
<p>Fjor looked down and laughed nervously, a red blush coming across his cheeks as the warrior turned like a youth. Before he answered the she-elf chuckled and boasted happily, her voice confident and her words commanding,</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you for myself it was amazing. Almost, unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Fjor couldn’t help but agree with Alyria, her warmth, her muscles and softness were almost addictive. Which was to say nothing of her taste…</p>
<p>His eyes widened and his undead heart thumped at the recollection of her blood across his tongue.</p>
<p>‘Oh, oh no.’</p>
<p>Alyria had leaned towards his arm and planted a kiss against Fjor’s bicep.</p>
<p>Watching on he swallowed, she was so close he could smell her hair again. He could hear the quiet sounds of her breath, and even the wet motion of her lips as she moved back from her kiss.</p>
<p>Looking upwards into his eyes she smiled seductively.</p>
<p>“If we can’t leave here yet, then I’m rather at a loss as to what to do.”</p>
<p>Fjor scoffed as he exhaled, “I wonder that myself.”</p>
<p>Slowly he raised a hand and touched along the edge of her neck, slowly tracing his fingers upwards towards her ear.</p>
<p>Moving some of her loose hair off the edge and tip of the cartilage he carefully massaged her long elven feature. Alyria at first furrowed her brow but then immediately cooed as Fjor’s large fingers began rolling and teasing the sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>“That’s… that’s n-new.”</p>
<p>Fjor smirked, a little giggle escaping his lips, “I’ve always wanted to do this.”</p>
<p>Alyria nodded and merely let out a groan as her eyes blinked and she sighed. Her hands slowly moved towards Fjor’s body to reciprocate his caress.</p>
<p>Once she reached him, she began moving her nimble fingers and palms against his skin in an effort to massage the muscles along the side of his abdomen and ribs. Looking upwards again Alyria blinked and met Fjor’s gaze with a satisfied, wordless, breath.</p>
<p>Fjor contemplated her erotic, submissive, feminine expression for a moment before he felt a surge of lust and hunger rise in his body.</p>
<p>Blinking and letting go of her ear he sharply moved his hand away, and was about to attempt an exit of her touch but Alyria shook her head.</p>
<p>“No… Don’t.”</p>
<p>Moving her hands from his side she extended her arms out and around his torso, wrapping him into an embrace.</p>
<p>“I want you to. I want this.”</p>
<p>Fjor’s mouth tightened and he knew that was not what he wanted to hear. Her willingness, her plain passion… It aroused him and made him feel stirrings of emotion more than mere lust.</p>
<p>Alyria adjusted how she was sitting and loosened her grip so that she could begin planting kisses against his chest. Making a line upwards towards his neck. Fjor stiffened as his voice came out, strangely,</p>
<p>“Last night was a mistake, we were both taken in by our passions, the taboo. I… I regret I was so weak.”</p>
<p>Alyria furrowed her brow and stopped her kissing. Her expression was about to turn into a scowl while she rose back up. But before meeting his face she softened.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in such mistakes Fjor… If you were weak, then so was I.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, slowly a smile grew across her lips, “And I am not weak.”</p>
<p>Fjor fought the urge to lick his dry lips as he looked over her features. Her eyes met his again and he felt a disarming, overwhelming command from them.</p>
<p>He felt a flash of guilt once more while he grit his teeth and Alyria ran her right hand along his abdomen and his muscles. She moved closer and kissed his shoulder, lightly rubbing her lips along his skin and cooing a soft breath.</p>
<p>“Taboo you say?” she giggled and lightly bit his skin before coming back upwards to look at him. By now her right hand had moved towards his waist and the edge of his trousers.</p>
<p>“Who do you think it is tabooer for?”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow inquisitively, “I know for a fact that Humans by and large have a fetish for my people. Nary an ambassador to your countries returns without such tales of pursuit and pining.”</p>
<p>Alyria laughed but quickly ended it by moving Fjor’s right arm with her left hand to wrap around her back. Fjor nodded and obligingly began moving his rough fingers and palm across her smooth, elegant, flesh.</p>
<p>Looking from her face to her ears, and then stifling an innocent smile and bashful chuckle of his own Fjor nodded again, “It’s the ears for me. But, perhaps also the… no, ha. I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Alyria bared her teeth in a wolfish grin before leaning forwards and kissing him. Pressing her lips to his she closed her eyes and shuffled forwards, touching her breasts against his pectorals while her right hand now moved below the waistband of his trousers.</p>
<p>Fjor let out a moan of satisfaction and closed his own eyes as they began kissing one another harder.</p>
<p>‘Taboo…’ he thought, ‘everything about it is taboo by some measure…’</p>
<p>His right arm explored her smooth back upwards, higher towards her shoulders, while his left moved across the back of her waist.</p>
<p>Alyria let slip a moan of her own when her hand wrapped around his engorging manhood, and Fjor took in a sharp breath through his nose.</p>
<p>Though they had made love in the night, he was still surprised by the virility and sensitivity in his member. He was unable to count how long ago it’d been he had laid with a woman, but here, in Alyria’s embrace, the rigidity and curse of his vampirism was almost dispelled.</p>
<p>Her nimble fingers wrapped around him awkwardly at first, jerking and moving at an uncoordinated angle, but after a few motions Alyria seemed to aim and direct him better.</p>
<p>Moving his right hand up her back elicited a happy coo and excited shiver from the she-elf, but if only she knew where he was going…</p>
<p>While they continued to kiss more passionately, their lips parting and opening loudly, their tongues beginning to meet and touch one another, Fjor was moving his right hand up her neck, pushing her hair away to touch her ear once again.</p>
<p>Now knowing what he intended Alyria opened her eyes and moaned reservedly as they continued to make out. The loud smocking of their lips was sensual music to their ears as Fjor finally reached his objective.</p>
<p>In response Alyria removed her hands from where they were to roughly pull his trousers down and expose his erect penis to the air.</p>
<p>At the same time Fjor began rubbing the tip of Alyria’s left ear. As they kissed, she lost her breath sharply, moaning and cooing in a high-pitched shudder. He held the edge of her cartilage in between his thumb and forefinger and firmly rubbed it in a circle.</p>
<p>Alyria’s eyes fluttered and she desperately moved both her hands towards Fjor’s cock. They continued to kiss, breathing through their noses loudly as Alyria continued to let out little moans.</p>
<p>Fjor’s left hand moved from where it was, caressing the back of her waist, slowly around her hip, to begin touching her right thigh. Alyria moved towards the tip of Fjor’s penis and she slowly pulled his foreskin downwards with her right hand. At the same time with her left, she was rubbing and pressing her fingers into the sensitive flesh along the underside of his cock.</p>
<p>In the throes of their wet and messy kissing, Fjor let out a masculine grunt and moan of approval. Alyria sighed and let out an excited giggle of her own in response.</p>
<p>Breaking off their kissing she looked into Fjor’s eyes as his hand on her thigh moved between her legs and he slowly touched his fingers to her mound.</p>
<p>Alyria smirked, but it faltered. Her excitement and anticipation made her face blush a deep red, and when Fjor finally touched between her labia and rubbed his fingers, slowly, and lightly against her clitoris and wetting opening, she loudly moaned,</p>
<p>“Gods… oh fuck, yes… yes…”</p>
<p>Her hands moved more firmly along Fjor’s cock, jerking and pumping up and down. Tracing her fingers along the underside she seemed intent to draw out his precum as fast as she could. Grunting and letting out a low groan Fjor tilted his head back a little as he nodded in approval. Alyria began moving herself, gyrating forwards and backwards on his hand while jerking him harder.</p>
<p>Looking downwards and between them Alyria blinked as she watched her hands moving up and down on Fjor’s thickened and fully erect shaft. His cockhead glistened and precum oozed out the slit in a round bead.</p>
<p>Shuddering at the touch of Fjor’s hands to her ear and her clit Alyria swallowed loudly before she spoke,</p>
<p>“R-rub both my ears while I go down.”</p>
<p>Fjor furrowed his brow but then Alyria moved, angling herself towards his cock while extending and repositioning her lower body to lie on the bedroll.</p>
<p>Fjor moved his wet left hand out from under her while Alyria moved his cock to the side and began kissing and breathing in his scent.</p>
<p>At the same time Fjor continued to rub her ear, and with his wet left hand he brought it towards his nose to savour and enjoy her aromatic, feminine quim. Licking his fingers Fjor eventually brought his left hand towards her right ear and once he touched her Alyria moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Her voice was somewhat muffled, as she kissed and buried her face beside his member, but quickly she began coming up for air.</p>
<p>Alyria’s expression was blissful and she smiled widely as she nodded and moaned.</p>
<p>“Oh, y-yeah that’s it, I need that cock in my mouth now…” with a shameless nod and smile she asked, “Would you like that Fjor?”</p>
<p>Her right hand jerked him and directed his glistening tip towards her lips while her left moved around the base of his shaft to cup and tease his testes.</p>
<p>Kissing and licking the sensitive head of his cock Alyria giggled and her eyes fluttered as she looked down and eyed up her prize. Fjor drew a sharp breath and moaned as she began tapping his thick cock against her lips, teasing him with kisses and the occasional lick.</p>
<p>“I… I would…”</p>
<p>He nodded and his own eyes fluttered as his heart thumped uncontrollably. His excitement was beyond reproach and he wanted nothing more than to feel her tongue and mouth around him, to hear her moans and gags, and to watch her envelop and lick at him.</p>
<p>“I want that Alyria.”</p>
<p>Gulping and letting out a licentious breath of her own Alyria nodded compliantly, almost daunted by the cock before her.</p>
<p>“M-me too… I uh… Oh fuck, mhmm.”</p>
<p>Opening her mouth and closing her eyes Alyria moved forwards and Fjor watched on, his hands and body frozen in anticipation as he watched her take the head of his penis past her lips.</p>
<p>Immediately she let out a muffled moan, then her tongue began lapping at him. Alyria’s eyes fluttered and she slowly closed them to focus on moving her tongue.</p>
<p>“That’s! Oh gods… why is it better this ti- no, how is? I… uhm mmhmm yeah…”</p>
<p>Fjor’s voice and mumbles petered out as he slowly massaged her ears and held her head in place while he watched on. His brow furrowed and he felt his face redden and his whole body begin to warm.</p>
<p>Alyria’s mouth moved slowly and carefully, her tongue purposefully explored and licked around the whole circumference of his cock head and glans. Focusing itself on the slight folds and unique details of Fjor’s skin.</p>
<p>The more she moved her tongue the more spit she began to slick across him, and as she began sucking on him, the louder it got.</p>
<p>Pulling off of the end of Fjor’s cock with a pop Alyria let out a surprised almost embarrassed giggle at the noise, then moving both hands to begin rubbing him she looked up, biting her lip,</p>
<p>“Does it feel good?”</p>
<p>She shuddered and suppressed a moan at Fjor’s continued touch of her ears, but immediately cooed in approval when he nodded.</p>
<p>“Please, k-keep going…”</p>
<p>Alyria moaned and giggled, before looking back down and moving to continue sucking on him. As soon as his cockhead was past her lips again Fjor shivered and he let go of her ears.</p>
<p>Grunting and breathing shallower Fjor moved his left hand down her back and tried to slap her buttock while his right hand moved towards the back of her head.</p>
<p>When his palm slapped her Alyria let out a grunt and moan, muffled by the cock in her mouth. The noise was disapproving at first, but when Fjor slapped her again Alyria moaned harder.</p>
<p>Her tongue was cradling and licking along the underside of his cock while she began slowly bobbing and moving herself deeper. Her right hand held his member and jerked him while her left moved under her belly and began rubbing at herself.</p>
<p>Fjor opened his mouth and was panting as he watched her.</p>
<p>“Look… look up.”</p>
<p>Alyria opened her eyes slowly, blinking them before glancing upwards to comply.</p>
<p>She continued licking and sucking, getting louder now as she bobbed back and forth, helped along by Fjor’s hand on the back of her head.</p>
<p>He guided her up and down his spit-slick cock, and every time she moved forwards, he made sure to push her just a little deeper than the previous time. Alyria blinked again, her pupils wide and dilated as she looked up at him obligingly.</p>
<p>Rubbing and touching herself harder, focusing on her clit, Alyria’s eyelids fluttered again and she made herself choke slightly on the mixture of Fjor’s precum and her spit. Moving her right hand from his cock she tapped him for air and he helped her come backwards and off his cock.</p>
<p>Coughing and gasping for air Alyria began jerking his spit-covered penis while she moaned,</p>
<p>“Gods, I… I want you to cum in my mouth again…”</p>
<p>Fjor let out a scoff and nodded, “I <em>want</em> to cum in your mouth again.”</p>
<p>Alyria giggled and looked upwards as her hand noisily moved up and down his shaft. Rotating and tightening as her thin, soft, fingers teased his glans, before firmly moving down to his base to restart.</p>
<p>“Well then… <em>Human</em> come on then? Why don’t you cum for your Asur better.”</p>
<p>Fjor furrowed his brow and his breath stopped a moment.</p>
<p>Alyria however merely licked her lips, her unseen left hand working at her clit harder. Slicking and rubbing herself from side-to-side Alyria was practically vibrating with lust as she moaned.</p>
<p>“Come on Fjor…”</p>
<p>Pumping her hand harder made him flutter his eyes and his right hand tighten in her hair at the back of her head.</p>
<p>She grit and bared her teeth, goadingly, as her voice came out in a passionate moan,</p>
<p>“Come on you round-eared mayfly…”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded and shuddered,</p>
<p>“Open y-your mouth…”</p>
<p>Alyria blinked and shivered as she complied. Moving her hand towards the base of his cock she eagerly stuck out her tongue and slid the head and first few inches of Fjor’s length into her mouth.</p>
<p>Fjor leaned his head backwards instantly at the smooth, soft, and wet touch of her tongue and mouth around him. Pressing down and sucking harder and more eagerly than before Alyria was all but drawing his cum out herself. Yet Fjor wanted to prolong his pleasure and bring his climax on himself…</p>
<p>With his right hand holding her hair he began directing her mouth up and down. Alyria practically screamed a muffled moan as she nodded and looked up at him wantingly. Her right hand moved off of Fjor’s shaft and quickly moved underneath to touch, caress, and gently squeeze his sensitive sack.</p>
<p>Fjor was groaning and panting louder and louder. Sweat glistened across his muscled chest and he moaned deeply. Alyria, watching him, shuddered and let out a moan of her own, the muffled sound vibrated and made Fjor’s body tighten as he moved her head up and down his shaft.</p>
<p>The noise was gratuitous; wet, sloppy, and shameless as he used Alyria’s mouth for his own pleasure. Swallowing a dry breath and watching on Fjor was almost there…</p>
<p>Alyria blinked and her eyes fluttered as she swallowed and continued to moan, lick, and suckle.</p>
<p>Taking a risk in the pursuit of more pleasure Fjor slid Alyria deeper than before. Immediately she gagged, and shut her eyes. Her face and brow furrowed as she forced herself to accommodate his large cock.</p>
<p>To the side of her lips, he could see her tongue sticking out and vainly trying to continue licking him.</p>
<p>“Gods… I…” Fjor moaned. His breath was shallow, but now she was close enough and he chuckled licentiously as he reached his left hand to slap her ass.</p>
<p>The sudden and loud slap across her buttock made Alyria moan and gag, and the tingling sensation of the spank made her move forwards, even deeper onto Fjor’s cock.</p>
<p>Moving her right hand from his sack she began tapping his leg, and Fjor finally let her come up and off him.</p>
<p>Spit and pre-cum made strands from his cockhead to her lips as Alyria coughed and sputtered upwards.</p>
<p>Fjor almost expected her to be enraged, but instead her expression was one of surprised pleasure.</p>
<p>Her left hand continued to tease and play with herself and as she took in air Alyria shook her head from side to side, her voice drunken with lust.</p>
<p>“That… that was so good… Gods… p-please cum for me Fjor… I, I want it.”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded and his voice came out in a masculine growl, “Where, where do you want it?”</p>
<p>Alyria shivered and licked her lips, “In my mouth, please, <em>please,</em> cum in my mouth…”</p>
<p>Fjor’s left hand moved to grip the base of his cock and he nodded as Alyria quickly moved forwards. Opening her mouth again Alyria fluttered her eyes as she continued to pleasure herself while enveloping Fjor’s warm member.</p>
<p>At first, he pushed her with his right hand slowly, easing and moving her slowly back and forth along the glans and first inches of his cock. But quickly Fjor’s need began to override his control and he began panting loudly, moaning and swallowing air as he nodded and watched Alyria’s face.</p>
<p>With a growl he began moving her faster, pushing Alyria deeper along his cock. In response she waggled her tongue from side to side, pushing the tip of her tongue along the veins as she coaxed his climax closer.</p>
<p>While Fjor pushed her deeper, and his hips began bucking somewhat, Alyria complemented the motion by directing and rubbing the head and glans of his cock against the roof of her mouth.</p>
<p>Blinking, moaning, and feeling his manhood fill her, Alyria inserted her middle and ring fingers into her pussy while also making sure to press her palm against her pink clit.</p>
<p>Moving her left hand faster and faster Alyria moaned without abandon while Fjor made use of her mouth, moving her head up and down faster and faster as he groaned and swore loudly.</p>
<p>The whole time they watched one another, their eyes locked in a sensual stare until finally Fjor opened his mouth and growled loudly while his body tightened.</p>
<p>“Argh! Ah! Oh Gods!”</p>
<p>With a sputtering moan of pleasure Fjor’s climax had arrived and Alyria was thrusting her fingers in and out of her wanting vagina with adolescent eagerness, giving herself an orgasm at the same time as her lover.</p>
<p>Fjor’s body released, and from deep within he felt the familiar and satisfying tidal wave of ecstasy wash across his nerves. A blissful and relaxed expression came across his features and Alyria arched her brow in vicarious pleasure and mutual satisfaction.</p>
<p>His cock tightened in Alyria’s mouth and as she moaned and let out muffled coos of her own Fjor squirted shot after shot of his warm cum onto her palate and tongue; coating the inside of her mouth as she slowly came backwards and off of his shaft.</p>
<p>Fjor’s hands let go of her head and hair to limply rest on her shoulder as Alyria drew herself back as slowly as she could. The whole time she continued to suck and lick the underside of his penis. Eliciting sharp moans, and additional squirts of his white seed inside her lips.</p>
<p>When she finally reached the end of his cock, she opened her eyes and looked up at him while letting out a moan and a feminine giggle of entertainment.</p>
<p>Fjor was catching his breath and nodded while smirking at her.</p>
<p>Then with a satisfying pop, Alyria came off of his spit-slick cock and swallowed the load he’d shot into her mouth. Licking her lips and letting out a loud moan and a gasp the she-elf laughed and began rising from her position on the bedroll.</p>
<p>Wiping her mouth and chin Alyria laughed and looked down at Fjor’s still erect cock in surprise,</p>
<p>“Gods, I… How do you have that kind of stamina?”</p>
<p>Fjor smirked and let out a breathy chuckle as he ran his eyes down from her face to her shapely breasts and smooth abdomen.</p>
<p>“I’d say you might have something to do with it.”</p>
<p>Alyria laughed and bared her teeth as she licked one of her fingers, “Oh, is that so?”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded, “It is.”</p>
<p>Alyria laid backwards and parted her legs as she raised them and beckoned Fjor forwards.</p>
<p>“Well then, I think you’re going to have to show me just how much an affect I have on you.”</p>
<p>With a growl Fjor moved forwards faster than Alyria anticipated and her eyes shot open widely as her hands came up in surprise.</p>
<p>In a swift motion Fjor was over top of her and he began rubbing his spit-slick member between the parted folds of her vagina.</p>
<p>Alyria blinked rapidly as she swore, “Fucking Father Asuryan y-you’re not at all spent!”</p>
<p>Fjor gripped the base of his penis with his right hand and directed it as he thrust his hips and coated himself in her quim. With his left he rubbed up along the side of her abdomen towards her breasts.</p>
<p>He shook his head, “Not yet.”</p>
<p>Gulping and letting out a shivering moan Alyria nodded quickly as she moaned, “Fuck… w-well then I-“</p>
<p>Interrupting her and making her draw in a breath sharply Fjor easily slid the head of his glans and cock into her pussy.</p>
<p>Opening her mouth widely and reaching her arms to Fjor’s shoulders Alyria let out a dry groan, “Fuck! N-no w-warning?”</p>
<p>Fjor chuckled and moaned at the warmth and tightness of her vagina, “where’s the, the fun in that?”</p>
<p>Alyria blinked and arched her head back onto the bedroll as she moaned deeply. Fjor’s left hand lightly rubbed across the nipple of her right breast and he began playing with the sensitive bud with his thumb. Swearing and shuddering Alyria moaned loudly as Fjor slowly began pushing himself deeper inside.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Fuck… <em>Fuck…</em>”</p>
<p>Working himself inside a couple inches he then drew back, moving his hands to her hips he easily moved Alyria’s body and repositioned her to more easily slip inside. Gulping and panting Alyria nodded emphatically as she watched his abs tense and his arms move her.</p>
<p>Opening her mouth again Alyria moaned and watched Fjor’s face as he slowly thrust back inside. Gyrating his hips and using their angle to his advantage, Fjor directed his cock all the way in to the base and once he’d pressed up against her he grunted, moaned, and then leant forwards to kiss her lips.</p>
<p>Their loud smocking returned and slowly Fjor began to pick up speed with his thrusts.</p>
<p>Wrapping her arms around his back and trying to time her own gyrations to his thrusting Alyria moaned and let out long lusty breaths as they continued kissing and the wet slapping orchestra of their lovemaking filled the cave.</p>
<p>Breaking off their kiss Alyria looked down Fjor’s chest and watched him pull back and thrust into her with unrestrained want.</p>
<p>“That’s it! Oh Gods, F-Fjor I… fuck me! Fuck me, I want it keep s, keep going!”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded and his voice dropped, “Alyria you’re so warm, y-you’re so tight and, s-soft I… You’re beautiful…”</p>
<p>With every thrust Alyria’s moans got higher in pitch, and the filling sensation of his cock inside her was more satisfying.</p>
<p>It was better than last night… It had to be, she thought.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered and as she watched Fjor continue thrusting Alyria’s body began to get tenser.</p>
<p>“I, I’m cumming?!”</p>
<p>Shaking her head and shivering in Fjor’s embrace Alyria’s face became blissful as she nodded and let out a scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Just like that! It’s th-the right spot! Oh Gods! I’m cumming, I’m definitely cumming like this! I… k-keep going! Fuck! Yes!”</p>
<p>Her voice was screaming now and Fjor watched as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, her body became rigid under and around him and her fingers raked his back like a scourge.</p>
<p>The tightening of her muscles around his cock was almost too much, and as he continued to thrust the sound was divine; the wet smacking of his cock inside and against her was bringing him closer.</p>
<p>Letting out a panting breath Alyria let go of Fjor’s back and laid on the bedroll, pushing herself upwards as her back arched and she climaxed.</p>
<p>Watching her stiffen, her body move under him, Fjor could hear her uncontrolled heartbeat. It thundered and pumped, and he could hear the blood moving in her arteries. Her neck laid out for him and as he drew closer to his own climax, he wanted nothing more than to bury his teeth into her throat and taste her blood once again.</p>
<p>Growling and thrusting harder, Fjor took hold of her hips and pressed his hands into her hard enough to feel her skin pulse.</p>
<p>Swallowing a dry breath, he watched her eyes roll back as she continued to scream and moan in ecstasy.</p>
<p>Her neck, tantalisingly close…</p>
<p>‘No! I… I can’t! and I wont! I… I…’ he thought.</p>
<p>Groaning and shutting his eyes as hard as he could Fjor arched his head back and focused only on the carnal pleasure of their lovemaking. Teasing himself with the idea of her taste and how easily he could feast, Fjor finally climaxed.</p>
<p>His whole body stiffened and he loudly moaned as his cock squirted another load inside his lover. Alyria, was barely recovered from her own orgasm as she watched on in sensual bliss as Fjor seeded her.</p>
<p>“I… I…” Fjor’s voice faltered and the uncontrollable hunger began to subside as waves of pleasure took over.</p>
<p>Alyria moaned and slowly moved her arms to guide Fjor downwards. Helping him to the side of the bedroll the she-elf moved and let slip a shivering moan as Fjor’s member slid out from her vagina’s tight embrace.</p>
<p>Neither spoke as the pair struggled to catch their breaths, and instead they only listened to the rain outside and the crackling of the fire.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Alyria stood first, slowly and groaning the whole while she moved towards the cave’s entrance and outside.</p>
<p>“Help yourself to my pack, I’ve some food. It’s elven, but you might just find it palatable.”</p>
<p>Fjor smirked and merely watched as Alyria’s naked form moved outside into the rain to clean herself off. In a few moments she yelled back into the cave whilst she wiped her sweat and Fjor’s seed away, “The rain is lightening; we must move soon.”</p>
<p>Fjor grunted and stood up, “I’ll join you then.”</p>
<p>Alyria turned and smiled as her partner stepped out into the cold drizzle. Watching one another and laughing innocently the two enjoyed an intimate moment and talked plainly without pretence for as long as they could. Then as the rain began to abate Alyria moved with additional hop to her step. Drying off by the fire, the two warriors dressed and rearmed.</p>
<p>Before leaving their refuge Alyria ate and Fjor lied that he’d already pilfered some of her rations. Yet the hunger he felt when looking at her neck returned, and he felt the dryness in his throat, the emptiness in his stomach.</p>
<p>Fighting the pang and curse of his vampirism Fjor bit his tongue and steeled himself, as he’d done countless times before, without Alyria being any the wiser.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>In short order the pair was once again on the move, through the harsh and bleak countryside.</p>
<p>Pulling at the collar of her chainmail and tunic Alyria allowed herself a slight vulnerability,</p>
<p>“Fjor?”</p>
<p>The hedge knight was at her right side and nodded casually, “Yes?”</p>
<p>Alyria smirked as she looked at his rugged, handsome, profile.</p>
<p>“You know, despite being a mayfly, I’m sure you could find employ in the service of my Lord General.”</p>
<p>Fjor chuckled, “I haven’t much need for Asur coin.”</p>
<p>Alyria furrowed her brow, “Surely you do? You can’t have been subsisting merely on the loot and spoils of Druchii patrols.”</p>
<p>The human chuckled again, “I find my own way.”</p>
<p>Before his refusal could wound her, Fjor turned to Alyria and his eyes glittered with a disarming glow.</p>
<p>“Thank you though. I appreciate your kindness.”</p>
<p>Alyria smiled and bowed her head slightly, “And I yours.”</p>
<p>Looking back ahead as they moved along her elven ego returned and she slowly began furrowing her brow.</p>
<p>‘What? W-why would I?’</p>
<p>Shaking her head at herself Alyria fought a growl of dissatisfaction before looking back at Fjor. As soon as she did her chest lightened, her face relaxed and she felt better. Assured.</p>
<p>Blinking rapidly, she became lost in her own thoughts, ‘By the gods. Am I really so lonely? Have I been this bereft of companionship that I… this mere distraction of a bed-companion is…?’</p>
<p>She gulped as she considered how her chest and her heart felt.</p>
<p>‘No… it’s more than that. There’s a fire in his eye, there’s a…’ she fought the urge to girlishly giggle, ‘He’s got an Asur soul for certain! The grace, his… he… whew!’</p>
<p>Catching her breath and rubbing her lips and chin with her free hand Alyria’s mind immediately descended into the gutter and she thought about how ravenously she’d descended upon him. How strangely passionate the tryst all felt in his arms.</p>
<p>Fjor’s thoughts too moved along similar lines, but an undercurrent marred them. His abdomen and his chest tightened as the growing hunger of his condition voiced its displeasure.</p>
<p>He knew just how easily he could have slipped, to have descended to that of a beast and … ‘No. I, I don’t want to think about it… I could have hurt her. I know I could kill her.’</p>
<p>Glancing at Alyria sidelong Fjor hid a shudder of revulsion and fear.</p>
<p>‘I can’t I… she’s good, and honourable. She’s a soldier for her country, her people. I…’</p>
<p>Drawing a shallow breath Fjor scolded himself, ‘I shouldn’t have drunk from her, I shouldn’t have bit and tasted her… She’s so, <em>sweet.</em>’</p>
<p>He began picturing crimson and carmine, blood, coppery and thick, congealing around a wound. The subtle taste, the tang and sharpness at first… The sweetness and satisfaction afterwards, and the drunkenness. The pleasure and even ecstasy which could come if he gave in fully.</p>
<p>Supressing a growl Fjor almost didn’t hear Alyria as she snapped and whispered emphatically. Only when she planted her hand on his arm and yanked him towards her did he come back to the present.</p>
<p>They’d walked along a shaded and foliage covered embankment overlooking a road.</p>
<p>The sound of a sharp and loud scream stole Fjor’s attention and he lowered beside the already crouched Alyria.</p>
<p>“Druchii, you idiot! Get down! How have you survived this long with those dull human senses?”</p>
<p>Alyria’s irritation was understandable but Fjor saw in her expression it was far more personal than she may have otherwise wanted to show.</p>
<p>Swallowing dryly Fjor nodded, “Sorry I was… thinking.”</p>
<p>Alyria nodded, “Well be careful with that because it sounds like there’s Druchii up ahead. And with how far north we are past the lines I’m sure we’re gaining on their camp.”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded, “Right.”</p>
<p>Crouched and moving carefully the two proceeded farther along the ridgeline until they found the source of the screaming. Alyria’s eyes widened and she stopped still when she could see clearly through the underbrush.</p>
<p>Below the ridge was a path, a well-trodden peasant’s road, and along it, stopped at the side was a platoon of Druchii. Easily twenty head in total. Only one of their number was mounted. He had a crested helm and darkly dyed indigo plumage, with the armour and finery of someone above the mere rank and file.</p>
<p>His men appeared to be taking a break along the road and for their perverse entertainment they were crucifying a family of Asur peasants.</p>
<p>The feminine shrieks of the adult woman soared highest as the cackling laughter of the Druchii derisively responded. Her husband it appears was their first victim and he was strewn up on the side of a decrepit oak tree. There were other bodies too but neither Fjor nor Alyria could look at them.</p>
<p>Fjor swallowed nervously, “It looks like they’re on their way to their camp…”</p>
<p>Alyria showed no signs of having heard him.</p>
<p>“I…  We might have to wait and follow them instead…”</p>
<p>Slowly and purposefully Alyria shook her head from side to side. A few Druchii held down the woman and others began to set upon her, one raised a knife and her screams ended. Yet the men did not stop in their handling and undressing of her…</p>
<p>Unslinging her bow from her back Alyria’s lip rose in utter hatred and disgust.</p>
<p>Fjor’s eyes widened, “Alyria! They might raise more men! There’s too many!”</p>
<p>Ignoring his words Alyria nocked an arrow, immediately took aim, and let it fly. Her hands move so quickly and well-practised that Fjor was startled, the words weren’t even out of his mouth by the time her arrow had found its mark.</p>
<p>It hit the back of the man atop the horse and he slumped with a scream of pain from the saddle, the steed feeling the sudden motion and yank of its reins bolted. The Druchii raised their weapons and began looking all around in confusion.</p>
<p>Shaking and in total surprise Fjor drew his sword and turned to look down at their foes. Watching several of the men fall.</p>
<p>Alyria was letting her arrows fly as fast as she could draw them. Each hit a man and made a sickening thwack into his neck or head, or it penetrated their armoured chest with a metallic crinkle. But by now they’d determined where the arrows were coming from and the Druchii swiftly moved towards the ridge, some even fired their repeating crossbows into the woods blindly.</p>
<p>Dropping her bow and drawing her sword Alyria stood up from the brush and let out a loud battle cry before running towards her Naggarothi cousins. Fjor let out a breath of resignation as he yelled and followed her into the fray.</p>
<p>His mind cooled as he realised a last sober thought, ‘Gods, I hope I can… I must control myself…’</p>
<p>Yet once he struck his steel up against a Druchii’s blade Fjor’s body growled with hunger. Pushing harder than a mortal ought to he knocked the sword from his opponent’s hand and ran him through.</p>
<p>As soon as the elf’s blood was spilt Fjor smelt it… Fresh and sweet; unignorable.</p>
<p>Kicking the man back Fjor let out a roar and threw himself towards the next nearest Druchii. With a hard cut through the air, Fjor slit his throat with a strike so hard the elf’s head was nearly severed.</p>
<p>Glancing over his shoulder Fjor saw that Alyria was in an intimate duel with a better swordsman than her previous foes. Two bodies were near her as she leapt and reposted with her opponent.</p>
<p>‘Sh-she’s fine…’ Fjor thought with lessening clarity.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>Then a pain, sharp and twisting hit Fjor in the belly. Looking ahead he saw a man just a few feet away, armed with a darkshard repeater. His face betrayed his surprise, although Fjor took a direct hit into his bowl he’d not fallen.</p>
<p>Taking aim again he tried to fire again but Fjor had lost himself. The pain, his hunger, the sound of battle, Alyria’s yells and grunts as she fought behind him. Fjor’s undead heart thundered, and with the sight of the marksman ahead he couldn’t hold himself back.</p>
<p>With an animalistic snarl and roar Fjor leapt and dodged the shots of the crossbowman until he was able to pounce onto the man and push him to the ground.</p>
<p>Dropping his sword Fjor bared his fangs and easily ripped the screaming Druchii’s throat out with his teeth.</p>
<p>Alyria finally beat back her opponent’s blade and dropped low into a crouching lunge, driving her sword through the gap in the man’s kheitan under his arm. Avoiding his death throes and pulling her blade back out of him she looked over and saw Fjor.</p>
<p>He’d leapt from the crossbowman to another soldier and snapped his neck with sickening ease. Searching for his next quarry Fjor growled and turned, enough for Alyria to see his face.</p>
<p>His mouth, lips, and chin, were coated in gore and blood. It was dripping down his armour and his chest was covered in it.</p>
<p>He moved ferociously, picking up a discarded man’s sword and using it to fight the dwindling Druchii troops. Making a mess as his slashes and attacks were as brutal and devastating. His skill and swordsmanship had no finesse, and any restraint which he’d shown before was absolutely gone.</p>
<p>Alyria stopped, stepping back in horror as she watched on.</p>
<p>The last remnants of the Druchii unit were sprinting in every direction, nothing but maddened fear driving them as Fjor finally came down from his bloodlust. His last opponent hadn’t even been able to raise his sword before Fjor ran him through, crushed his armour, and ripped open his neck and throat.</p>
<p>But there he stood, cradling the dead Druchii, a loud, <em>wet</em> noise coming from the gurgling corpse.</p>
<p>Alyria knew what was happening, but she didn’t want to admit it.</p>
<p>She felt a chill as a slight wind swept over them, her initial rage at the sight of the Druchii’s atrocities were stilled for the moment as she watched Fjor drink the blood of a dying man.</p>
<p>“Fjor?”</p>
<p>With a sickening gulp and end to his feeding he stood upright and dropped the limp corpse of the Druchii swordsman. He staggered and he raised his blood-covered hands. Then his face betrayed his feelings as he shook his head and whispered, “No…”</p>
<p>Alyria tightened the grip on her steel and eyed him warily. A terrible feeling rising in her as she watched her lover in disbelief.</p>
<p>Her mouth caught and she shivered as she took up a defensive posture.</p>
<p>“Y-you, you’re a…”</p>
<p>Fjor shuddered and he looked as if he was about to weep in shame. He let out a guttural groan of pain as he took a few steps away from her.</p>
<p>He shivered and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>He swallowed and appeared reviled at himself, then he wiped his face frantically. Alyria felt her mouth open, but no sound escaped. Her face felt warm, and her eyes wanted to burn.</p>
<p>“It… it makes sense now.” She eventually admitted, “Your oddness, the cryptic statements, your skill in battle, your complexion…”</p>
<p>Fjor dejectedly lowered, stooping to retrieve his sword before he turned and sat to face her.</p>
<p>“How could I be so naïve and blind!”</p>
<p>She scoffed and shook her head slightly. Fjor’s features were pained, his expression utterly defeated and without any trace of falseness.</p>
<p>“I never bewitched you… I never lied to you…”</p>
<p>Alyria swallowed and watched him silently.</p>
<p>Sitting up from the ground Fjor took a knee and planted his blade into the dirt.</p>
<p>“Whatever I became when I was embraced, I still remain a knight. I swore to you I was a knight and I made plain my honour and my word.”</p>
<p>Alyria scoffed sharply, her voice rising over the groans of a few injured and dying Druchii.</p>
<p>“Your word! The word of a tainted, foul, beast?”</p>
<p>Fjor shook his head, “Please, don’t say that.” He averted his eyes, his voice continuing, “I am a man. I am a knight.”</p>
<p>Alyria shook her head, but did not abandon her guard.</p>
<p>A tear came down her cheek as she scoffed and let out a nervous exacerbated laugh, “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>Fjor looked up.</p>
<p>“Are you going to kill me the next time you become hungry? What ought I do Fjor?” She breathed sharply, “I mean, were you ever going to tell me?”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to respond but the groan and sputtering of the officer Alyria had shot from the saddle interrupted them, also reminding her of her mission and the actions of the Druchii around her.</p>
<p>“Stay there Asuryan damn you.”</p>
<p>Fjor pensively nodded, and remained where he was and still.</p>
<p>Rolling her shoulders and tentatively moving towards her felled Druchii, Alyria continued to eye her companion uneasily.</p>
<p>The Druchii officer was bloodied, and the arrow had pierced a lung. Not much long for this world…</p>
<p>Pointing her blade towards the man’s neck Alyria held down her disgust as she spoke in Druhir.</p>
<p>“Where is the White Manticore?”</p>
<p>The Druchii, wheezing and taking shallow pained breaths smirked through his agony.</p>
<p>“D-do yo-you like our art? I doubt we’ve missed any freehold on this island. Ha, all… all Asur deserve our contempt. Ulthuan will burn, and we will rule it.”</p>
<p>He indicated the slain peasants with a tilt of his head. Baring his teeth in a smug smile he laughed. Alyria’s expression was beginning to falter,</p>
<p>“Where is the Manticore? Answer me, lest I invoke Slaanesh and personally offer your soul.”</p>
<p>The man coughed, and whimpered in pain as Alyria pressed her sword’s tip into his neck and skin. His expression turned,</p>
<p>“I have no fear of such Daemonic influence…” he looked at Fjor and his expression taunted her, “You however?”</p>
<p>He smirked, “I don’t think your king’s laws allow for such an <em>abomination</em>, do they?”</p>
<p>Alyria’s face quivered with anger, disgust, and betrayal. Without reservation she moved her sword hand forwards, forcing the tip of her blade through the man’s neck and upwards. His expression rose and he grunted, sputtering blood before going limp with a groan.</p>
<p>Letting out her breath Alyria turned towards Fjor again.</p>
<p>Her face twitched and her cheeks were reddened with emotion. Her eyes welled and she shook her head. Her arm drooped and she barely held her sword high as she turned away from Fjor and walked away.</p>
<p>Sheathing her blade Alyria set into a sprint, bounding and leaping into the woods north of the path and fight scene.</p>
<p>Fjor stood abruptly, “Alyria! Wait!”</p>
<p>He was about to run after her when an arrow soared from the brush and impacted into the ground at Fjor’s feet. Exclaiming and stopping as fast as he could Fjor looked and tried to see where she was in the forest ahead. But her voice came out in a yell, tinged with emotion,</p>
<p>“Stay there! I swear if I see you again the next one is going into your heart!”</p>
<p>Fjor’s mouth opened but he stopped himself. His head drooped and he blinked in defeat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Alyria! I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Watching Fjor for a few more moments Alyria sobbed and relaxed her drawn arrow. Throwing it into her quiver and slinging her bow she turned and continued running.</p>
<p>Her eyes wept plainly and her chest tightened with pain as she jumped over fallen trees shaking her head and cursing her fortune as she spirited onwards.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As evening fell Alyria became certain she’d long since lost Fjor, there wouldn’t have been anyway he’d find her… She was certain and knew that was what she wanted.</p>
<p>But now, hours later, her heart ached and she shivered in pain. Her breathing was erratic and she finally slowed her running. Panting and lowering for a moment Alyria paused below a stout tree and sat.</p>
<p>Finally allowing herself to deflate Alyria sobbed quietly, and doubt began to set in.</p>
<p>‘I… shouldn’t have… no, if he wanted to kill me…’</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“No! Gods damn me… I…”</p>
<p>A brief breeze moved through and washed over her, amongst the natural airs she noticed the scent of freshly cut lumber and sawdust. The sun was going down and the woods were becoming dark and cool.</p>
<p>“Wood-camp that way.” Her thoughts sobered, “Good enough place as any to save for the night.”</p>
<p>With a sigh Alyria stood and followed her keen nose. Sure enough, she quickly found a lumber camp. Tools, hewn logs, and other assorted things were strewn about the large clearing. There weren’t any footprints in the dirt and it all appeared quite deserted.</p>
<p>Alyria shook her head, not thinking about the fates of those who once worked and lived here. In the last hours of daylight, she searched the camp and did her best to mitigate her tracks. Rather than take one of the cabins or work huts, Alyria moved into the camp’s drying barn. The two storied building had a small loft on the second floor and the large first floor was filled with felled tree logs.</p>
<p>Making her way above and into the loft Alyria made a small nook for herself amongst the abandoned crates and sacks.</p>
<p>Unslinging her pack, she pulled out some of her rations and ate while she cleaned her sword and took stock of her remaining arrows.</p>
<p>‘Stupid fool.’ She shook her head, ‘I should have collected my arrows before running away.’</p>
<p>She paused, ‘I ran away…’</p>
<p>Her lip twitched and she fought the urge to roar in frustration.</p>
<p>‘I was such an idiot… Of course! How could I have been so stupid! I… a mayfly? Really? You stupid, <em>race-traitor</em>.’</p>
<p>She let go of her sword and shivered as she sat down on the floor.</p>
<p>‘I can’t believe I let him… I… What I did with him!? I… L’</p>
<p>Her eyes widened and she felt her heart drop in her chest, her mouth went dry and she shivered.</p>
<p>‘No…’</p>
<p>Clenching her eyes shut and bringing her hands to her temples Alyria fought her emotions as she bit her tongue.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Fjor was running in the direction Alyria had.</p>
<p>His mind was determined, and if she was to shoot him, he was willing to risk it.</p>
<p>‘I cannot let it be left like this.’ He nodded as he ran.</p>
<p>By now the moon was hanging overhead, it’s silver light dappling through the trees into bright spots of white in the darkened forest.</p>
<p>‘I will not let it be like this!’</p>
<p>Fjor nodded and increased his speed, jumping easily over rocks and brush in the way as he chased a faint scent. He ran and ran until finally the smell was keener to him. He squinted in the darkness and could see a well-worn path and a multitude of stumps ahead.</p>
<p>‘She wouldn’t be out at night… I’m sure of it.’ He began moving down the path, ‘If she stopped though, she would have stopped in cover.’</p>
<p>As he followed the path it eventually led him to an Asur logging camp. By sight it looked as if the workers were gone since the start of the Druchii invasion. Dragged from their places perhaps…</p>
<p>Then he heard it. It was faint, quiet, but his cursed ears picked up the noise all the same.</p>
<p>A feminine sob and breath.</p>
<p>Fjor let out a sigh of his own and closed his eyes as he paused.</p>
<p>Opening his eyes again he walked towards the centre of the camp and unslung his pack. Drawing his flint out and searching for discarded kindling.</p>
<p>Striking and lighting a small fire Fjor stood up and drew a breath,</p>
<p>“Alyria, I know you’re out there. I mean you no harm.”</p>
<p>Focusing hard he heard her sharply breathe in, then she moved and he couldn’t hear her anymore.</p>
<p>“I swore to you, and I will swear again. I am not one who kills the innocent. I am a knight.”</p>
<p>He heard some movement and the drawing of a bowstring.</p>
<p>“Alyria. You may take my life.”</p>
<p>Her breathing returned, laboured, and distressed.</p>
<p>“I offer it to you.” Fjor knelt. “I never lied to you. And I didn’t know what else to do…”</p>
<p>He waited for a long time. Eventually he heard her move again, and it surprised him that she’d somehow gotten behind him. Her boots announced her proximity, and finally she spoke. Fjor’s anxiety, and a strange absence in his heart immediately dispelled just on hearing her voice…</p>
<p>“I should kill you…” Alyria quivered and suppressed a snarl, “I should kill you!”</p>
<p>She audibly shook.</p>
<p>“But I can’t…”</p>
<p>She relaxed her bow and Fjor slowly turned around. Alyria’s eyes glittered in the firelight and her face was made a deeper red in the glow of the small flame.</p>
<p>“How, what are you? Really, you’re nothing like what I heard a vampire is supposed to be…”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded.</p>
<p>“I am a Knight of the Ordo Draconis. My order’s lord, the great knight Abhorash was one who despite his curse wanted to show that despite vampirism we could remain <em>men</em>. We were not beasts.”</p>
<p>Alyria’s lip and face contorted as she listened.</p>
<p>“I never wanted this life, but mortality was stolen from me. Though I will not become a beast, I have always tried to, to keep our code of honour.”</p>
<p>Alyria let out a scoff and shook her head, “Honour…”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded, “I would never hurt you. I’d rather die…”</p>
<p>Her expression faltered and she took a step backwards. Her voice came out weakly,</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Fjor shook his head, “I would never harm you Alyria. I never would wish that. So long as I draw breath…”</p>
<p>She blinked and took another step back, “Shut up!”</p>
<p>Fjor swallowed and paused, “I’ve never felt what I felt with you… Not since I was mortal… Not since I was barely a man.”</p>
<p>Alyria’s lip quivered and her eyebrows furrowed in pain.</p>
<p>Fjor nodded, “I would see all these Druchii from your shores, if it would bring you the peace you wish for your people.”</p>
<p>Her voice was a hushed whisper now, “Stop… Don’t say that…”</p>
<p>“What ever peace you’d like for yourself, I’d gladly give my life to see it realised.”</p>
<p>Alyria dropped her arrow and bow and brought her hands to her face.</p>
<p>“No! Get, I… I want you out of my heart and my country!”</p>
<p>Fjor swallowed a painful breath and slowly stood. He opened his arms widely and his voice came out evenly and honestly,</p>
<p>“Alyria, I don’t care how this sounds…”</p>
<p>She looked at him slowly.</p>
<p>“You make me feel alive again…”</p>
<p>She shook her head, and mouthed the word ‘no’.</p>
<p>Fjor bowed his head and averted his eyes, “Alyria. I love you…”</p>
<p>She broke, her face dropped and she let out a sob as Fjor stepped towards her. Fighting herself she shook her head and stepped forwards tentatively. Fjor did so as well.</p>
<p>Soon the two were close together and Alyria visibly shivered at her proximity to the vampire.</p>
<p>Fjor spoke again, “I would never hurt you, for as long as I live.”</p>
<p>“On Asuryan’s flame? Slaanesh take your soul?”</p>
<p>Fjor bowed his head deeply, “On Asuryan’s flame. May Slaanesh have my soul, and may oblivion take me.”</p>
<p>Alyria stiffened, and Fjor slowly approached.</p>
<p>“How can it be… That the mayfly I’m smitten by, is cursed?”</p>
<p>Alyria’s face relaxed and she blinked before letting out heavy sob. Fjor slowly moved towards her and carefully wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>“I should have told you in the-“</p>
<p>“Shut up… No words Fjor. Not yet.”</p>
<p>Alyria closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath before pushing on Fjor’s chest.</p>
<p>“I… I would like nothing more than your embrace, and especially right now Fjor. But I… I just…”</p>
<p>She let out a breath.</p>
<p>Fjor nodded and stepped back, “I’ll tell you everything and answer anything you ask.”</p>
<p>“How? Why… What… I mean how did you come to be like this?”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded slowly and began to explain his tale. How he and his brothers were betrayed, how he’d become a vampire. The horrible fortunes and efforts he made to maintain a band of loyalist blood knights. Ones who were true, noble, and good. And the differences amongst their order in the wake of Abhorash’s successors.</p>
<p>Yet now he was virtually alone. Chasing death across the world in battle after battle. Fighting on the side of almost vain efforts of order to stem chaos and foulness wherever it bred.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Inside the loft of the lumber storage, Alyria twisted a lit candle in her hand.</p>
<p>“So…”</p>
<p>Her voice was somewhat distant and low. Her face and features appeared exhausted.</p>
<p>“When you lied that you’d eaten, and then when you lost control in battle…”</p>
<p>Fjor blinked and looked downwards.</p>
<p>“What caused that?”</p>
<p>Fjor looked away embarrassed. “I hadn’t fed in… a while and when we first met, I should have been more cognisant of it, but then… When we made love, the first time. I made the mistake of… I…”</p>
<p>Alyria spoke, her voice now even and almost stern, “You bit me. I remember, but I wondered about how it made me feel… I thought it was merely because of the eroticism of the moment, but I couldn’t make out details.”</p>
<p>She smirked, “But now, I suppose I know why.”</p>
<p>Fjor swallowed guiltily, “It was I… I was too impassioned.”</p>
<p>Alyria put the candle down on a table-like box.</p>
<p>“How did I taste?”</p>
<p>Fjor blinked and his throat dried.</p>
<p>“Well, I…”</p>
<p>“How was I in comparison to the Druchii you slew?”</p>
<p>Fjor shook his head, his face reddening in shame, “I didn’t really taste them…”</p>
<p>Alyria reached to the collar of her tunic and chainmail and pulled it downwards enough to show off her skin and collarbone.</p>
<p>“And now? Would you taste me?”</p>
<p>Fjor blinked and averted his eyes.</p>
<p>“How much would you need to be sated, and to not be a threat?” Alyria shook her head and moved her hand from her collar, “I mean how can I really trust you if in the next battle you lose yourself again? Was that battle even enough for you?”</p>
<p>Fjor nodded, his features betraying an anxiety and guilt, he hadn’t really even fed. It was messy; and most of the blood he drank was lost in the battle haze.</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>Alyria nodded at his non-answer and pulled her tunic sleeve up off her left wrist until her forearm was visible. Then she stood from where she was sitting and boldly walked towards Fjor.</p>
<p>“There.”</p>
<p>She offered her arm, and shook it in front of him.</p>
<p>“Do what ever it is you do.”</p>
<p>Her right hand drew a dagger and she kept it raised.</p>
<p>“If you can’t control yourself, I’ll free you from your curse.”</p>
<p>Fjor let out a scoff, “That’s not necessary, really Alyria-“</p>
<p>She brought the dagger closer and raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. If I’m to even begin to trust you, I need to understand this! So, you will do as I say!”</p>
<p>Slowly Fjor drew a breath and blinked. He looked at her exposed arm, her soft flesh and inviting warmth. The arteries and veins in her skin beckoned him and he suppressed his desire as he carefully took her arm.</p>
<p>Alyria flinched, but remained resolved.</p>
<p>Fjor licked his lips and nodded, letting out a shallow breath before slowly opening his mouth and moving towards Alyria’s arm. She watched on with morbid curiosity as Fjor’s fangs descended and lengthened before her eyes.</p>
<p>Then he blinked and brought his mouth down.</p>
<p>It burned and it felt just like someone was biting her, then it pinched and Alyria let out a sharp groan of pain as his teeth broke her skin.</p>
<p>“Ah! Gods that’s sharp! I… I… oh…”</p>
<p>The pain began to dull and she furrowed her brow as she watched Fjor’s hands move to rub her forearm and bicep. Drawing her blood downwards as he audibly and visually began sucking at the wound he made in her flesh.</p>
<p>She gulped and watched on as Fjor’s expression, began to lighten, his features softening into pleasure as he licked and kissed at her bleeding skin. His sucking and bites tingled with a strange numbness and soon Alyria’s arm was pins and needles.</p>
<p>“Ow! That’s, what in the hell. I…”</p>
<p>Her heartbeat began to increase as she watched on, her curiosity rising and her concern diminishing.</p>
<p>Fjor finally opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated and he was quietly moaning as he drew on her. Alyria’s blood filled his mouth and covered his tongue and lips as he continued to rub her arm and drink.</p>
<p>Alyria stumbled back and her right arm felt heavy as her breath began to run away from her.</p>
<p>“Gods…”</p>
<p>Fjor’s left hand moved from her arm and slowly began rubbing up her leg. The touch sent shivers and a shock along her nerves and Alyria stepped backwards, attempting to pull her arm from Fjor’s mouth and grip.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes and biting her again, deeper, Fjor all but growled at her.</p>
<p>“F-Fjor! S-stop! C-con, control yourself!”</p>
<p>His left hand moved up her thigh and rubbed in a circle as he continued to suck on her. Alyria’s eyes fluttered and she continued to watch on. Mumbling and swearing.</p>
<p>Surprising her, Fjor pressed his left hand upwards against Alyria’s groin, pushing his fingers and palms up and down against her mound and hidden pussy. At the same time he came off her arm and let out a rumbling moan. In response Alyria shivered and her breath dropped as she moaned sharply.</p>
<p>“Fjor! I… It, <em>stop!</em>”</p>
<p>Dropping her dagger and moving her right hand to Fjor’s hair he came up from her arm and let out a masculine groan. His hand rubbing her groin moved upwards and yanked at her trousers and belt.</p>
<p>Alyria moaned and her eyes widened as she stumbled backwards and Fjor finally let her arm go.</p>
<p>Tripping over her own feet and falling on her ass to the floor Fjor moved upwards and Alyria looked into his face with fear, but she couldn’t help a feeling of arousal… The danger, his noises… the tingling in her body.</p>
<p>She felt almost drunk.</p>
<p>“W-what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Fjor shook his head and merely pressed his lips down against hers.</p>
<p>Alyria let out a noise of protest at the feeling and the taste of her own blood in his mouth, but then he began moving his tongue inside her mouth. Rubbing it against her own as his hands freely moved towards her trousers.</p>
<p>‘Gods! I… why do I want this? I… I… it feels so good! I… I can’t stop!’</p>
<p>Alyria moaned and felt her chest rise as her breath turned into a shallow pant. Breaking off their messy kiss Fjor looked down at her pants and pulled them harder, down her thighs.</p>
<p>“Fjor, I… I d-“</p>
<p>Grabbing her left arm by the wrist he brought it to his mouth and began sucking and biting at her again as his left hand began rubbing her wetting vagina. Focusing on her clitoris Alyria moaned and shivered with intense waves of new feelings as she watched on.</p>
<p>He loudly licked and drank at her arm and his fingers pressed and massaged her clit in a passionate and expert circle. The lusty scene was made all the more intense in Fjor’s drunken expression when his eyes looked down at her.</p>
<p>‘All he… I did that to him… My taste… he’s drinking <em>my </em>blood.’</p>
<p>She moaned loudly as Fjor slipped two fingers into her parted vagina. Rubbing her labia with his knuckles, he began fingering her; slowly and carefully, but then it sped up.</p>
<p>“F-Fjor…” she moaned.</p>
<p>He came away from her arm, blood smeared across his lips and chin. Letting her limb fall from his grip he moved forwards. Kissing up her neck and jaw until he was back at her lips.</p>
<p>The warmth of his lips and tongue against hers made Alyria melt and shiver under him, and the fingers moving in and out of her vagina felt almost as good as their making love in the morning.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss of again Alyria moaned loudly, “Why does it feel so good? I… B-bite me, I want you too! I… oh gods I can’t believe this! I can’t believe this!”</p>
<p>Fjor took in a sharp breath and swallowed before rising and looking down at Alyria’s blissful expression.</p>
<p>“That’s what you want? You want me to bite you again?”</p>
<p>She nodded and bucked her hips, drawing his fingers in deeper.</p>
<p>“Y-yes… A-and fuck me… I want your cock, gods damn it, I’m so hot right now… I’m so warm!”</p>
<p>Fjor let out a shallow growl and lowered towards her ear and neck.</p>
<p>“You want me to tell you how good you taste? How much I want to drink you all… To savour every last drop…”</p>
<p>Alyria’s eyes fluttered and she merely moaned dumbly in response. His voice and lips so close to her ear sent shivers across her body, and the filling, slipping and pleasurable sensation of his fingers inside her vagina sealed the moment for her.</p>
<p>“You taste better than wine, better than anything I’ve had in a hundred years… I love it…”</p>
<p>Alyria moaned and her voice lowered as her eyes fought the urge to roll backwards.</p>
<p>“It… it feels good, gods… wh-why does it feel good when you bite me?”</p>
<p>Fjor kissed her ear and rubbed his face against the side of Alyria’s head, eliciting moans and a loud shriek of pleasure, before he opened his mouth and rubbed his fangs against the supple, soft skin of her neck.</p>
<p>He paused.</p>
<p>Stopping himself Fjor grunted, and shook his head. Slowly coming backwards, he looked down at Alyria and her helpless, blissful, expression.</p>
<p>If he bit her again and drew as much blood from her as he wanted, she’d become nothing but a blood swain…</p>
<p>‘No…’ Fjor thought, ‘Never. Not like that…’</p>
<p>He fought his animalistic nature and instead withdrew his fingers from her pussy with a wet slipping noise.</p>
<p>“Ah! Oh, n-no!” Alyria moaned in disappointment.</p>
<p>Fjor chuckled, “Don’t worry… We’re just getting started.”</p>
<p>Alyria gulped and let out a muffled moan as she bit her lip.</p>
<p>“I’m going to worship every part of you…”</p>
<p>Slowly Fjor backed up and lowered between her legs.</p>
<p>Drunkenly Alyria rose from the floor and watched with widening eyes as Fjor moved towards her vagina.</p>
<p>“Oh gods!”</p>
<p>As soon as his tongue touched her, she arched her back and moaned, shivering and blubbering as Fjor licked and claimed her pussy. Closing his eyes Fjor focused on his lover as she continued to moan and shake, climaxing and swearing; enjoying every moment of his tongue against her.</p>
<p>“F-Fjor, I… I’m going to… I… I’m cumming! I, gack, I ugh, uhh oh, ohhhh…”</p>
<p>Alyria’s eyes blinked heavily and she shivered quietly as she tried to breathe.</p>
<p>Coming up away from her Fjor swallowed and tapped her thigh, “Alyria?”</p>
<p>She tried to move but couldn’t, “Y-yes…”</p>
<p>“Again, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She moaned, and shook her head from side to side, her eyes closed now.</p>
<p>“I, f-forgive you… I…” her voice faltered and her breathing seemed to steady.</p>
<p>“Alyria?”</p>
<p>Fjor rose from between her legs. The she-elf had passed out. Sobering Fjor chuckled in disbelief before looking at her arm. Licking his lips, he eyed the blood slowly oozing from her with total want.</p>
<p>Then he shut his eyes and stepped backwards.</p>
<p>“No! Goddamn it… I won’t.” he nodded and turned away for several moments. Then when he felt recovered, he turned back to look at her.</p>
<p>“I can bandage her up at least…”</p>
<p>Swallowing and ignoring his own arousal Fjor took several heavy breaths before moving around his unconscious companion.</p>
<p>Opening one of her eyes Alyria fought the urge to weep in joy as she watched Fjor move to his pack, mumbling to himself and narrating;</p>
<p>“Never again, I won’t hurt her… never, never again.”</p>
<p>Nodding to himself and fashioning a bandage Fjor slowly wrapped Alyria’s arm and she closed her eyes to drift away to sleep.</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>